Harry Potter and the Shur'tugal
by sastath
Summary: Harry Potter and the Dragon Rider. HP/Inheritance Eragon crossover. History becomes myth and ages are lost, until the last dragon egg finds its way to Harry. Drama/Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Romance/PLOT TWISTS. T/M for language & violence. R&R appreciated.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Shur'tugal**

**Prologue **

**I don't own any of this CP and JKR own all the characters and such. I only own the idea's I'm putting them into. **

--

A cold breeze passed over the grassy plains around Urû'baen. The blades of grass danced gracefully in the moonlight. The sounds of armor and swords clanged in the distance. Then the grass shook as a great host made its way across the plains.

Thousands upon thousands of feet came crashing down over the grass. As the alliance of the Varden, elves, and dwarves marched toward the capital of Alagaësia. Above them flew the mighty dragon Saphira and her rider, the Shadeslayer, Eragon. Opposite the alliance of freedom fighters stood the army of the king, Galbatorix.

Magicians began to put up wards upon the armies they supported, as the two forces grew closer. Soon screams echoed threw the night as the armies collided. The once green and grassy plains were now darkened red with blood.

The battle raged for hours. Losses were many, however the alliance was near victory. The king's magicians were no match for the Eragon and Saphira. Once they fell Saphira set the king's army aflame and Eragon slew them by the dozens with his magic.

The gates of Urû'baen came into view the king's soldiers dashed inward before the gates could close. The alliance prepared for the siege of the capital, but a deafening roar escaped to the rear of them.

It was as if a small mountain appeared from the sky streaking over the remaining army. Galbatorix atop his dragon Shruikan had entered the battle. Shruikan's eyes glowed brightly as his flames engulfed large portions of the rebel army.

Though Shruikan was much larger than Saphira and Galbatorix more skilled in battle than Eragon, the young dragon and rider swooped into battle with the king, while the army made up of free people scattered for cover or fled for their lives.

The battle that raged in the skies above was a quiet a site for those who watched from below. Bursts of flames erupted here and there, the sparks of swords meeting each other in furious combat, and the dragons swooping and clashing in the art of war.

An ear splitting roar broke through the night. The dragons and their riders came crashing into the ground engulfing them in a mushroom cloud of dirt and dust. The fighting had ceased by both armies as they watched in earnest to see the outcome of the fray.

As the dust and dirt settled, Galbatorix stood above Eragon whom had his arms wrapped around Saphira. Saphira's long armor covered neck bore deep bite wounds from Shruikan, who sat nearby his rider.

"You never should have challenged me, young rider. I gave you every opportunity to join me, yet you continued to refuse and now you and your dragon will be destroyed," the cold voice of Galbatorix sounded.

Eragon had ignored Galbatorix as he began to heal his dragon and do his best to mend her wounds through the tears that streaked his face.

Quickly and deadly quiet a dark haired elf made her way towards Galbatorix. Galbatorix turned blocking the blow she intended to land. The elf and king fought for a brief moment before Galbatorix disarmed her and threw her to the ground defeated as tears streamed down her face.

"If it isn't Arya Dröttningu. I'm surprised to see that the elves haven't fled back to the woods in fear," Galbatorix said with a sneer as he grabbed the elf by her hair and brought his blade up to her neck.

"You will not harm her!" Eragon shouted his blade brought up in a fighting stance.

Galbatorix laughed at his words. "I could have Shruikan kill you now, your dragon is far to weak to challenge him," Then Galbatorix raised his eyebrows in surprise as a thought struck him.

"What is this? Could it be? Love of this elf? Yes it is. And, …" Galbatorix bore into the Arya's mind making her eyes glaze over. "What is this? It looks like she loves the rider."

Eragon's eyebrows now rose in surprise as Galbatorix let out an evil laugh.

"First I will kill her!" Galbatorix said pushing his blade deeper into Arya's neck and a small trickle of blood began to drip from the wound. "And then I will kill your dragon! And then you broken, battered with nothing left to live for, I will give you the honor of death."

Galbatorix brought his blade up above his head preparing to strike a deadly blow, but stopped as he heard a thud, and saw Eragon's blade resting before his feet.

Eragon quickly shouted "I will swear fealty to you, as long as you do harm her!"

The king eyed him curiously and then began to laugh, "Yes Eragon, come kneel before me and swear fealty to me and I shall grant your request."

It happened in a matter of seconds, as Eragon made his way to Galbatorix he said "Brisingr" his sword burst into bright blue flames distracting Galbatorix for a mere second or two, Saphira with the strength she had blew a ball of fire at Shrukin distracting the large dragon. Eragon pulled from his blurred disillusioned sheath the sword Zar'roc.

Eragon leapt at Galbatorix driving the blade threw the king's armor. The large dragon Shurikan roared loudly as if in agony and flew into the night's sky. As Eragon looked up he saw the face of Galbatorix shock and rage filled it.

Eragon looked down and saw the sword of the traitor Morzan, the sword that had belonged to Murtagh, Eragon's half brother, sticking through the king's armor where his heart should be.

Galbatorix staggered for a few moments looking about in disbelief "Shurikan… Shurikan… I … I failed him," with that Galbatorix fell to the blood soaked grass defeated.

Shurikan was never found and it was assumed by many that in his distressed state he had flown away to a dark corner of the Earth to die.

--

After the defeat of Galbatorix many thought the age of the Dragon Riders would return. The last dragon egg was collected and once again ferried throughout the land of Alagaësia by Arya.

The egg was stubborn and refused to hatch for any man or elf. And try as he might Eragon attempted to enforce the legacy of the riders. He tried to bring peace to the people, but he and Saphira were alone.

Darkness slowly crept back into the land. The war with Galbatorix had created many powerful magicians. They soon ruled the over those without magic as witches and wizards.

Eragon and Saphira tried to keep their rule just, and when the goblins came from across the sea war once again had erupted in Alagaësia. Eragon had hoped the war would draw the magical folk together and that they would follow his lead in the war against the goblins.

Yet that was not to pass. Some witches and wizards attempted to consolidate their power, while others punished those they ruled over by taxing them and sending them on suicide missions against the goblins.

In the end the goblins were defeated and subjugated as servants. Only a few years after were the great uprising of non-magical people. They struck down and rebelled against their rulers. The magical people had become corrupt and wicked forgetting the ancient language and the rules of magic. They used magically enhanced wooden sticks to channel their powers.

Eragon and Saphira were powerless to stop the mass rebellion against the magical people of the world. They would have to kill almost the entire population of Alagaësia to squelch such a rebellion.

Eventually the humans overthrew their magical rulers and forced them into hiding. And from that day forth-magical people referred to normal humans as muggles.

The worst enemy to face was time and nature. It seems nature is not without a sense of irony.

Over the ages of the world lands and seas began to shift. The dwarves who revered the stones and rocks were crushed within the mountains as they fell in on themselves and flattened into hills.

The elves who regarded life as one of the most precious things were rewarded with infertility. Soon disease, famine, infertility, and interbreeding with humans had ended the days of the elves.

Eragon and Arya eventually were married, but unable to stop the evolution of the world and were forced to settle away from the prying eyes of over zealous onlookers. They were made out to be traitors who sided with the magical ones.

Age after age passed over the world cities changed, names changed. The land took its new form, as did the seas. Soon after history became legend, and legend became myth.

--

Ages later.

The Alps stood over the wizarding town of Helmberg where a large crowd of witches and wizards gathered. Many were your everyday normal witch or wizard, but at the center were a group of politicians.

A woman with raven hair stood at the outskirts of the group carrying what looked like a heavy sack. She wore a cloak that covered most of her looks. She listened to the conversing witches and wizards around her.

"How many do you think will come?" one wizard asked another.

"Don't know, but hopefully it will be enough," the other wizard replied.

Another conversation

"So what of the Americans? Any word from them?" a witch asked.

A man responded to her, he seemed irritated. "Doubt it. Bloody traitors. Refusing European rule. Embracing muggle ways and ideas. Freaks the lot of them. Traitors down to the bone."

"I suppose old grudges die hard," the witch quietly responded.

Another conversation broke in.

"Even the muggles are living in dark times. War is a brewing. Can feel it in my bones," said an elderly witch.

"Grandma, you always say dark times are brewing," said a very young wizard who stood by her side.

The next conversation that came to the woman's ears was the one she wanted to hear.

"I heard Albus is coming," a young eager looking witch said.

"I heard the same thing. Albus Dumbledore himself is supposed to be coming," said another slightly older witch.

An overexcited wizard broke into their conversation. "I heard he can do things with a wand that no one has ever seen before."

The raven-haired woman smiled to herself this is who she had come to see.

--

**End Prologue**

**Thanks to Rider Arya Svit-Kona who is beta reading this story.**

**Helmberg is a wizard town I just made up. **


	2. An Elf's tale

**Harry Potter and the Shur'tugal**

**An Elf's tale **

**I don't own any of this CP and JKR own all the characters and such. I only own the idea's I'm putting them into. **

--

A series of pops sounded in the wizarding village of Helmberg. The crowd of witches and wizards quieted as the newcomers had arrived. The politicians at the center made their way to their guest greeting them with handshakes and overtures of thanks.

"Glad to see that we still have some allies in these dark times," one of the politicians said as shook the hands of the foreign wizards and witches.

"Dark times indeed. As head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, I can speak for the Minister and he wishes to end this fight quickly. With me are two dozen of the finest witches and wizards that Britain has to offer."

"No aid from the Americans?" another politician asked, and in response she received a scowl and grunt.

The crowd of witches and wizards began to whisper among themselves, and as they did their voices became louder, worried, and somewhat irate.

"Is this all Britain has to offer? Grindelwald amasses armies and you send a mere handful of people to aid us!" an angry wizard screamed.

"What of Dumbledore? Where is he? If the rumors are true he could topple Grindelwald's forces with a mere flick of his wand!" screamed a witch.

A group of security wizards surrounded the politicians and foreigners holding back the agitated crowd.

The politician who had greeted them first wore a grim expression as he turned to the would-be ambassador of Britain. He spoke, but in a whisper.

"What they say is true Grindelwald amasses armies to the north in Germany and the south in Bulgaria. The French are preparing for the fight, but our numbers are few and dwindle as Grindelwald's spies and assassins strike."

"Will Dumbledore come?"

A soft chuckle sounded; though quiet it seemed to echo loudly through town.

The witches and wizards quieted and took note; there before them was Albus Dumbledore, celebrity of the time.

--

Dumbledore wore a warm smile on his face as he parted through the witches and wizards shaking hands and offering hugs. Dumbledore reached the center of the mass and politely greeted the politicians of the foreign wizard nation.

"Let us depart and discuss our plan of action in a more quiet setting," said the highest-ranking politician amongst them. Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

They slowly made toward a nearby building, however the crowd did not relent their cheers of praise. Wizards were shoving bits of parchment in the group's path asking for Dumbledore's autograph. Some witches were quoting their undying love for him.

Dumbledore would just smile politely and let out a soft chuckle.

As they walked Dumbledore made small talk with high-ranking politician, while giving a casual wave of his hand or nod of his head.

"So what of this muggle leader? I do believe he has adopted the title of Fuhrer," Dumbledore whispered.

"Indeed he has. The Minister doesn't like him much. Says his eyes are to cold and he is shrouded in darkness."

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"The Minister is fairly certain this Furhrer Hitler is going to march to war. Honestly you would think he would heed the Minister's warning of Grindelwald, but he does not. The Minister figures he looks down on us for being magical. He swears after his last meeting he heard the Fuhrer call him a freak."

"One less ally in our fight," Dumbledore said, his face grave only for a moment.

"Still let us not be brought down by the acts of muggles. Let us celebrate the union of Europe's magical world in an effort to stop Gellert," Dumbledore said smiling once again at the crowds of witches and wizards.

"Albus Dumbledore!"

"Albus Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore continued to smile searching for the extremely loud shout of his name. His eyes rested on a woman with raven colored hair desperately trying to make her way through the mass of witches and wizards.

Dumbledore gave her a smile and nod as he moved on.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Un du evarínya ono varda finiarel."

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks. His happy expression turned to that of curiosity. He turned back to the raven-haired woman. Dumbledore held her hand and patted her on the back in a halfhearted hug.

Dumbledore broke the embrace putting on a smile once again and followed the politicians into the building ahead.

The crowd slowly began to disperse after that. The raven haired woman had moved to a secluded location a short distance away and opened the small note that seemed to appear from nowhere as Dumbledore had touched her hand.

All it said was "Midnight."

--

The raven-haired woman made her way silently through the darkened streets of Helmberg. Midnight fast approached and she did not wish to be late for this meeting with Dumbledore. She stopped ducking into the shades of darkness a short distance from the door where Dumbledore and the politicians had entered.

A few wizards and a witch stood guard around the building. She reached into her cloak and pulled out the note reading it once again. 'Was she supposed to walk up there at midnight? Was Dumbledore going to come out and collect her?'

As midnight struck and her confusion greatened she felt a sensation as if being dragged by a hook from her navel and the world around her vanished.

She fell with a tumble onto a wood floor. She whirled quickly around drawing a dagger from inside her cloak. Her eyes darted around the room in search of an enemy. The only person she spotted was Dumbledore sitting by a crackling fire holding a glass filled with a honey-colored liquid.

Dumbledore chuckled as his eyebrows rose slightly.

"I thought you would have guessed it was a portkey."

She sheathed her dagger and tucked it away in her cloak.

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir. I come here on business that could ef-" Dumbledore stopped her immediate pleas with a simple motion of his hand to the seat across from him.

She strode over and sat in the soft chair setting her large black bag down gently next to her.

"Oak-matured mead," Dumbledore said raising a bottle of honey-colored liquid.

"Would you care for a glass?"

She raised her hand in front of her and shook her head.

Dumbledore smiled gently and set the bottle down on the small table next to him.

"Before we begin our discussion I do believe formalities are in order. As you surely know, since you were shouting my name earlier today, I am Albus Dumbledore. Though you may call me Albus or by my surname Dumbledore," Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle as he motioned for the woman across from him to do the same.

She hesitated briefly before bowing her head in a half-hearted jerk "My name is Arya Dröt-" she paused. "Arya Bromsson. Though you may call me Arya." Arya replied in an annoyed tone.

"So then Arya, if you wouldn't mind me asking, how do you know of this dead language you spoke to me earlier today? To my knowledge, only my dear friend Nicholas Flamel and I hold the very few pages left of its existence. And even we after many years of study have never been able to decipher it."

Arya rolled her eyes.

"I do not have patience for this, Albus. I have come here to bring this," Arya reached down grabbing the bag beside her.

"A great mistake that many so young make. Patience is a virtue that seems to ripen with age," Dumbledore said with a gentle father like smile.

Arya did not lift the bag, but rose from her chair almost in a fit of fury.

"Do not dare to question my patience, Albus Dumbledore! And do not dare to treat me as some misbehaving child! One so young? You Albus, do not know of what you speak!" Arya shouted her eyes afire with fury.

"I have spent my whole life being patient and I do not wish to have my time wasted by that of a spoiled brat who must observe all the pleasantries of life!" Arya shouted again kicking the small table next to Dumbledore knocking over his mead.

Dumbledore rose quickly picking up the spilled bottle of mead and eyed Arya with a hint of anger in his eyes. His eyes seemed to bore into hers. Then he relented.

"You can shield your mind as well?"

"That I can, Dumbledore. Do not judge me on my looks, but on what I say. I am far older than you can even fathom!"

Arya stormed to the window breathing heavily as she stared out at the darkened streets below trying to calm herself.

Dumbledore cleaned up the mess from the fallen table saving as much mead as possible. He stood eyeing the woman with a hint of anger and curiosity. He once again sat down in his chair and stared at the crackling fire.

Silence engulfed the room for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes.

"I am sorry for my outburst, Albus."

With that Arya did not say a word as she removed her cloak and pulled her dark hair back into a ponytail.

Dumbledore watched curiously as she began to approach him. Her once rounded ears sharpened into points and her features became more sharp and elegant. His eyes widened somewhat, in mild surprise.

"Are you a metamorphmagus?" Dumbledore stated flatly.

"Yes and no," Arya replied.

"I am the last of my race, my race is that of the elves. A metamorphmagus as you call it is generally someone who has elven blood in them and before you ask it no our race was not some sort of a descendant of house elves as you call them. That was just a divide in the evolutionary chain after your world, the world of men came to rule."

Dumbledore eyed the woman or elf curiously. He seemed in deep thought wondering if what she said was true. There were many myths about elves, but there were no facts to support the idea.

Arya could almost sense what Dumbledore was thinking.

"It is true my people's history has fallen into myths and tall tales. We have been wiped from history and legend, but even the very wand tucked away in your robes is a sign of my people. The trees used to make your wands are extremely rare are they not? They were once grown by the magic of the elves. What I tell you is true, Albus Dumbledore, even if you cannot comprehend it."

Then Arya did something she didn't ever think she would do.

"I desire the same pleasantries as you, Albus Dumbledore. I wish for a quiet, peaceful life. I wish to spend the rest of my days with my family sipping wine, going on picnics, sitting by the fireplace on a cold winters night."

Arya then turned her back on him and pulled up her shirt revealing her bare back. There upon the back of her shoulder was the tattoo of the yawë.

"Long ago I received this tattoo as a bond of trust. It is the reason I am here tonight. I have spent my entire life living by it and now I only ask you listen to what I have to say and then I will leave if you so wish it."

Arya lowered her shirt once again and turned toward Dumbledore. He sat quietly eyeing Arya for a moment then nodded his head.

Arya went to the bag unbuckled the belts and slowly and carefully pulled out a-

"A dragon egg?" Dumbledore muttered. "You know breeding dragons is illegal?"

Arya rolled her eyes.

"Worse than the farm boy," She muttered.

"This is not a normal dragon egg. This dragon is not a wild dragon. This is last dragon egg that was ever given. It is the last dragon egg of that of the Dragon Riders."

Before Dumbledore could ask anything Arya gave Dumbledore a brief history of the riders and how they ruled the lands bringing peace and prosperity.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to ask a question, but was cut off as Arya spoke.

"I can tell you no more than that of which I have spoke. It is not my place to answer any questions of the riders."

Dumbledore closed his mouth and remained silent for a brief period. He finally brought himself upright staring at the Arya.

"Why do you bring this egg to me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because these dragon eggs will not hatch until they feel the presence of their riders. They will wait thousands of years if they must. Believe me I know," Arya said with a smile, the first she had shown to Dumbledore.

"I bring this egg to you, Albus Dumbledore, because deeds of your greatness have been heard far and wide. And generally these dragons will only hatch for those pure of heart."

Dumbledore felt his face go from curious and wonder into a scowl. He stood and made his way to the window.

"I am not pure of heart. I have seen and-" Dumbledore paused for a brief moment. "I have seen things that are truly horrific. I do not think this egg, if the story is true, would hatch for me."

Now Arya eyed him curiously.

"I shall leave the egg in your presence and if it does not hatch then so be it. You need not carry it with you or be reminded of it. I shall check up on you each day to see if it has hatched. If it does not then I will take my leave of you and continue my search elsewhere."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, Lady Arya. I shall make sure it comes to no harm. I must say dawn soon approaches and I believe after tonight's discussion we are both in need of rest."

Arya nodded a pleased look on her face.

"I shall take my leave of you then, Albus."

She made her way to the window preparing to sneak out, but was stopped when Albus asked one more question.

"What you said to me earlier. What did it mean?"

Arya smiled at him slightly "May good fortune rule over you, and the stars watch over you young man of great promise."

Dumbledore frowned. "I am hardly young."

Arya smiled. "To me you are."

--

**End Chapter**

**Thanks to Rider Arya Svit-Kona who is beta reading this story.**


	3. Blood and the Blitz

**Harry Potter and the Shur'tugal**

**Blood and the Blitz**

**I don't own any of this CP and JKR own all the characters and such. I only own the idea's I'm putting them into. **

--

"Barzul!"

Arya stomped her foot in a sudden fit of rage. She opened the window of the tiny room letting in a cool breeze. Weeks had passed and the coldness of winter had given way to spring. And yet the dragon egg lay just as it had before undisturbed and un-hatched.

"What did that word there mean?" Dumbledore asked the elf.

"It is a curse word I learned from the dwarves," Arya muttered as a smile crept onto her face.

Dumbledore was a curious individual. He had asked her many questions about her past and of the riders. Most of the time she responded with "it is not my place to tell you." She felt that if the egg hatched then her husband Eragon the last of the Dragon Riders could fill him in on what he needed to know.

Dumbledore on the other hand answered her questions about how far magical folks had come. As Arya learned about the new spells and techniques that wizards and witches had invented she cursed herself for not staying in the loop, instead she stayed with her family only ferrying the egg when a new famous individual had emerged.

The only time Dumbledore would not respond to her questions was when it was about his personal life. He would simply scowl and give Arya cold stares till the conversation ceased.

Arya could hear Dumbledore talking behind her, but ignored him and turned to face him, silencing the wizard in the process.

"I shall take my leave of you soon."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly.

"You leave so soon?"

Arya let out a small laugh. "It has been weeks and the egg has not hatched. You were right and I was wrong. Even someone as old as myself can make mistakes."

Dumbledore looked as if he were about to argue, but stopped and nodded his head in acceptance.

"If you should ever come across any prospective students send me an owl," Arya said, still confused at how these witches and wizards had gained the trust of the very wise birds.

Dumbledore merely nodded his head.

"When shall you leave?"

"A day or two."

Dumbledore nodded his head again.

"Let us not dwell on your departure for it will be a sad occasion. I feel I have only scratched the surface of the past. However, if you would be so kind as to join me for breakfast, I would find it most humbling."

Arya nodded. "Please let me freshen up a bit first."

Arya made her way into the small connecting bathroom. She did not freshen up though. It had been so long since she had seen her family. She filled a small dish with water and performed draumr kópa to scry on her family. The water soon blurred she smiled as images began to appear. She figured Eragon to be in the fields farming. Arya never could stop him from love of watching things grow without magic.

As the image in the water became clear it showed Eragon, however he was not farming, he was running. Eragon's face was filled with worry. Arya's face also filled with worry as she watched.

As Eragon continued to run the large blue image of Saphira came into view. After a few moments Saphira's mouth opened into what Arya assumed was a mighty roar. And there in Eragon's hand was his sword Brisingr.

Arya rose quickly knocking the dish onto the bathroom floor ending draumr kópa. She dashed from the bathroom. Dumbledore sat in his comfy chair waiting patiently, but she paid no notice of him and picked up the egg and gently lowered it into the pack she had brought it in.

"You said you weren't leaving for a day or so?" Dumbledore said with a look of concern on his face for he could tell Arya was upset.

"I must go now and quickly danger has come to my family."

"How do you know?"

Arya did not respond, but put the pack with the egg over her back and made for the window.

"Then I shall accompany you!" Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair.

"Nay! You are needed here, now I must make haste!" Arya said as she gripped the edges of the window preparing to dive out.

Just before she was about to jump a hand gripped her shoulder and turned her about.

"If you wish to travel fast take this," Dumbledore held out a broomstick. "Silver Arrow, first of its kind, fastest broom in existence. Flying is much faster than being on foot."

Arya nodded taking the broom mounting and without another word being said shot out of the window. Leaving Dumbledore staring out the window with a worried look on his face.

--

Arya flew as fast as she could muster the broom. She knew that wizards and witches used this as a means of travel. Dumbledore had told her in one of their many conversations. This was her first time on a broom and she had a very hard time adjusting to it and riding it.

One thing was for certain after riding this broom and riding Saphira, she preferred the latter.

However, any thoughts or debates on brooms versus dragons would wait. Right now all Arya was concerned about was Saphira, her husband, and the one who she did not see through her scrying, her only son.

--

It was late afternoon as Arya approached her home in Netherlands on the edge of a forest away from prying eyes. The sun was showing its last dreary image before it would settle and allowed darkness and moonlight to take its place.

Smoke began to cloud the air. It rose from the direct location of where Arya knew her home to be.

Arya could feel her heart breaking as she neared. She landed the broom in a small wooded area nearby stowing it away safely among the trees along with the last egg. She made her way through the thickness of the forest. As she did the smoke grew thick and dread filled her mind, body, and soul.

As Arya approached the edge of the forest she peered out through the thick smoke seeing her family's home burning a short distance away. Along side it the fields that had been overrun by grass burned as well. Scorch marks lined the grounds revealing charred human skeletal bones.

Dozens if not hundreds of uniformed soldiers lay dead all around. Some torn to pieces so their blood stained the ground, others with slashes and stab wounds, and most laid about with what appeared to be no damage at all, but their lack of movement signaled they had passed on.

Metal machines of war such as tanks, jeeps, and halftracks lay blackened, charred and melted. Others flattened as if stomped on by a giant. Some overturned and dented as if they had been tossed like toys.

After a careful survey of the area Arya made her way out from the forest into the clearing with her dagger drawn. She stopped to study one of the dead men on the ground. The soldier was adorned in military fatigue and more than once die she the symbol of a swastika on his uniform. Also two lightening bolt adorned his uniform in a figuration of "SS".

Although Arya kept a more watchful eye on the witches and wizards she knew these men were soldiers from the neighboring country of Germany. As a tear ran down her face as feared of what might have become of her family.

Arya made her way silently toward her home, her eyes peeled, and her dagger at the ready.

Arya froze then a short distance away. She turned away from the sight before her. Her eyes began to fill with tears. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned back in a clumsy run. She fell to her knees as she stared down at her husbands limp form on the ground.

Arya rolled Eragon over and let out a small-strangled cry as tears gushed from her eyes. Eragon lay before her. His body covered in bullet wounds and his body soaked with blood. Eragon's sword Brisingr lay a few feet away from his fallen form.

She brought his head into her lap cradling it running her hands down the side of his face.

"You cannot be dead. Wake up. Please, wake up, Eragon," Arya whispered, while kissing his blood-smeared cheek.

Arya did not know how long she stayed there, but it seemed like forever her heart frozen in time. The only thing that brought her back to reality was a loud howl of laughter from the opposite side of the house.

Her eyes darted upward as she gently laid Eragon's head back to the ground. She picked up Brisingr and silently made her way to the side of her burning home. She only prayed her son might still be alive and safe.

She stopped peering her eyes around a burnt out corner of her home. A group of maybe a dozen or so Nazi soldier stood surrounding the once proud Saphira who lay on the ground. Her body no longer bright and blue, but cover in ruby red dragon blood.

"When does the transport arrive? I do not wish to deny the Fuhrer this gift," Said the last of the top ranking soldiers.

"I do not know sir the rest of attack groups as well as supply trains have already advanced much further ahead. D- Do you think it wise to report what happened here to the Fuhrer? We lost our entire company in this fight to th-this thing," the younger soldier responded, while motioning to Saphira. Arya could sense the fear in his voice. Perhaps from having to face his ruthless leader or maybe from the fight that had taken place.

The commanding Nazi thought for a moment. "Bah, do not be a fool. Look what we have discovered!" The Nazi said motioning to Saphira. "I would not be surprised if the Fuhrer gave us all promotions! We will be honored! Ha, I bet we even get homes in Berchtesgaden."

Arya's grief gave way to anger and hatred as the men let out a cheer. Though she felt her strength draining from her. Arya reached out with her mind ensnarling one of the soldier's minds who gave in with a slight jerk of his head as she won his mind over.

The soldier's eyes glazed over in a haze as he lifted his weapon and began firing on his comrades, who let out shouts of anger as their comrade turned on them.

In their confusion Arya darted forward slashing one of the Nazi's throats and then driving her dagger deep into another's stomach. She whipped around and threw her dagger into another's head breaking through his skull into his brain.

With her dagger lodged in the soldier's head she pulled up Brisingr and spun it wildly about slashing low hacking off a Nazi's leg. The soldier she had taken control over had killed three of his fellow combatants before he was dropped with gunfire.

Arya quickly drove Brisingr through another soldier's heart embedding it into his chest. With a quick flip she fell into a blown out crater as the remaining soldiers fired upon her position.

Arya darted up for only a moment muttered "brjóta frœ háls" and one of the soldiers necked snapped with a slight crack.

Only two Nazi's were left now. One was frightened and huddled behind the other whom was firing wildly at Arya's position. His rifle made a clicking sound. He tried to reload quickly, but Arya was out of the crater like lightening and brought a wild kick to his face knocking him to the ground. She was atop him in a moment bringing her arms around his neck squeezing as tightly as she could before twisting harshly snapping his neck.

Arya breathed heavily as she looked at the last soldier. He had fallen to the ground, his face panicked as he curled into a fetal position crying.

Arya was covered in blood and looked like a rabid feminine killer. She stood up and slowly made her way to soldier who had her dagger lodged in his skull. She placed her foot on the body's neck and yanked her dagger from the dead man's head. With the dagger still covered in brains she made her way to the weeping soldier.

Arya kicked him hard making him shout a scream. As he uncurled from his fetal position in a shout of agony Arya sat upon his stomach.

"Where is my son?"

The soldier said nothing, but looked at her with panic and fear shaking his head.

"I said where is my son!" She screamed once again.

"Please…" the young soldier shouted again.

Arya let out a scream of agony and drove the dagger deep into his chest over and over again as blood spurted from him. She would have done so many more times had a voice not reached her thoughts.

_Little one._

--

"Saphira!" Arya shouted. She got up and ran to Saphira grabbing her around the neck.

"_You live Saphira. Are you ok? What can I do?"_

Saphira lay motionless, but her thoughts continued.

"_You can do nothing for me now, little one. My rider is dead and I am weakened. I will never feel whole again."_

Arya's eyes filled with tears once again. _"There must be something. You cannot die the egg did not hatch. What of the riders? We need you."_

What sounded like a growling laugh escaped Saphira, but all that happened was blood erupting from her fanged jaws. Arya quickly readied herself to perform healing spells.

"_Do not do it, little one. I will pass on regardless. You must live on. If the riders are ever to have another chance it resides with you. Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune, Arya Bromsson."_

"_Saphira what of my son… Saphria? Sap_hira!" as Arya's thoughts broke into shouts. She pounded on Saphira's body. "What of my son!"

Arya collapsed and wept surrounded in a world of death.

Arya had used her remaining strength to bury Eragon along with Saphira, though she had to bury Saphira by magical means. After her deed was done she welcomed death, but continued on.

She looked at the final resting places of what had been her family for so long. She brought her own dagger to her throat clenching her eyes shut tightly. Arya stood there for well over an hour before lowering the dagger. She buried the egg next to them and with a thud drove Brisingr in the ground to mark its spot.

As she turned she muttered a few more words in the ancient language, putting up powerful wards so no one could befoul the graves or steal the egg.

She now only had two goals left in her life. To find her son if he still lived and to find a rider for the last dragon egg. Arya had once thought proudly of the yawë on her back, but now it had proven itself a curse.

--

**End Chapter**

**Thanks to Rider Arya Svit-Kona who is beta reading this story.**

**Berchtesgaden was a city by Hitler's Eagles Nest in, which you had to be an extreme Nazi loyalist to live in. **


	4. A Giant or Two and the Boy Who Lived

**Harry Potter and the Shur'tugal**

**A Giant or Two and the Boy Who Lived**

**I don't own any of this CP and JKR own all the characters and such. I only own the idea's I'm putting them into. **

--

Arya laid alone a fire crackling beside her. The Silver Arrow broomstick Dumbledore had given her lay close by as well as Brisingr, and the dragon egg. She could hear waves crashing against the coast of Scotland. She sat back resting her eyes as she reflected on the past.

After the death of Eragon and Saphira she had left the egg under the protection of her spells and wards. She searched throughout Europe for her son and it was done in vain. She struck down as many Nazi soldiers as she could in that time as well.

After the Nazi regime had conquered all of Europe she had fled to the east joining the Soviets in their fight against the fascists. She had put her quest on hold as she indulged herself in vengeance as she had become quiet an elite sniper.

When Arya looked back on it ashamed her that she so readily had given up on her son and the egg for the petty reason of revenge.

Near wars end she was surprised to see the troops of America had joined in the fight. Though she supposed muggle grudges did not run as deep as those of the magical nations.

Arya had also learned that much around the same time as the Nazi's fell, that Dumbledore himself had defeated the Dark Wizard Grindelwald.

After the war's end she had once again searched throughout Europe for her son, but once again it was in vain. After a short break to live life for a few moments and reflect on the past, she had returned to her family's grave and after weeping much, Arya retrieved the egg and journeyed for years on end throughout the Middle East, Asia, Africa, and Australia.

The egg still refused to hatch for anyone Arya presented it with and often she would just carry it around hoping for some movement of the egg as she might have passed its rider.

After her long and weary trip she had returned to the Netherlands hiding the egg and taking a short vacation again. She had learned then that rumors were circulating of another Dark Wizard that had appeared in Britain.

She had thought about writing to Dumbledore and asking him if he had any students who seemed they might be a fit rider, but she did not. She felt slightly betrayed by the man for he had not seen fit to write her at all, even though he had said he would.

After her short lived resting period ended. Arya had once again retrieved the egg and spent nearly twenty-five years searching the Americas for a rider. She also hoped that perhaps her son may have joined the West in the war and had decided to take up residence there. Though she found neither on her quest. She did learn that many of the magical people there thought the muggles of the country were extremely foolish for rushing into a war to save Europe.

It had not been a pleasant trip and now Arya felt she needed a break. When dawn broke she put the egg back in its hiding place, along with Brisingr and head to Romania as she always did when needing a break.

--

"I never thought I would see you here again," an old man with graying hair said.

"You know I can't stay away forever," Arya said with a smile as she leaned on an old wooden fence.

A few witches and wizards were also there staring beyond the fence.

Beyond the fence wizards and a few witches were subduing a very large dragon. The dragon grounds of Romania was a place that brought Arya happiness and yet sadness at the very same time. Arya loved seeing the dragons it reminded her of the times so very, very long ago, but at the same time she felt sad to see the once proud wild dragons being subdued and hoodwinked by the wizards and witches.

"Oh, I had no doubt you would be here again one day, Ms. Bromsson. I simply meant that I am retiring after this year," said the old man.

"No," Arya said with surprise. "Who will take your spot surely no one has as much experience as you."

The old man let out chuckle, "That young man right there," he said as he pointed to a large red headed man.

"Charlie Weasley, taught him everything I know."

"Then I am sure he will do an excellent job after you retire," Arya said with a smile.

They remained quiet for a few moments.

"You know speaking of retirement look at you! I swear my eyes must be playing tricks on me. You don't look as if you have aged a day since I first saw you peering over these fences."

Arya blushed slightly and smiled. It made her feel good to just converse normally once again after all she had been through.

"Good genes I suppose."

They both shared a laugh.

"I was thinking you probably were just impeccable at glamour charms."

They laughed once again as Arya watched the red head leave his position around the now subdued dragon and make a beeline to their positions.

"Took a lot to bring that one down. Had a lot of fight in him," Charlie said to the old man his face red and sweat beaded down his brow.

The old man shot Arya a wink.

"Honestly, Weasley, are you sure you can handle this range once I'm gone? Let me show you how this game is played."

As the old man left to subdue the next dragon, Charlie shot him a scowl. Arya couldn't help, but laugh.

Charlie turned and shot her a look. "What's so funny? Honestly old codger probably couldn't find his w-"

Before Charlie could finish a booming voice erupted from behind Arya

.

"Charlie Weasley! How have yeh been?"

Charlie looked beyond Arya and his face took on a serious sort of smile.

"I'm fine Hagrid. Umm… how are you and uhh…"

"Her name is Olympe."

"Sorry forgot," Charlie said.

Arya turned to see whom Charlie was talking to and her eyes widened as she the two largest people as she had ever seen before.

--

Arya just gawked at the two large people before her as they gave her strained smiles. She quickly turned and looked past Charlie at her old friend subduing a dragon.

Arya saw Charlie giving her a look, but motioned for the two large people behind her to move away down the fence a bit. She couldn't help, but notice Hagrid's fascination with the dragons.

Out of the corner of her eye Arya watched Charlie snap his fingers in front of Hagrid's face in order to get his attention once again. Arya couldn't help, but let out a smile muttering, "Someone who loves dragons as much as me."

Arya strained her keen elven hearing to try and pick up on their conversation. She couldn't help, but feel like a youngling again, trying to pick up on the latest gossip.

"What are you doing here Hagrid? I thought you were supposed to be going to see the giants," Charlie said heatedly.

"Aye, we ran into trouble, couple o' lousy Death Eaters been followin' us," Hagrid grumbled.

Charlie scowled at Hagrid's comment.

"Thought we would come here, bein' everyone knows I love dragons. It wouldn' look suspicious," Hagrid added.

Charlie sighed and nodded his head in acceptance. He was about to comment when two wizards approached and stood between Arya and the group of Hagrid, Olympe, and Charlie.

Arya blatantly looked over to see the trio shooting the two men death glares. Arya assumed these men were the Death Eaters Hagrid was referring to.

She watched as Hagrid bent low and whispered something to Charlie. Charlie's response was to shake his head, but she saw the giant's bushy beard lift with a smile as he puffed himself up.

She noted Charlie seemed to bury his hands in his face before Hargrid let his booming voice out in a raucous tone.

"Tha's right 'Arry potter stopped tha' old blighter when he was nothin' more than a baby. o' course yeh-know-who may be back, but he doesn' stand a chance against 'Harry Potter."

Arya noticed the two men were scowling at each and every word Hagrid spoke. And the scowls grew deeper as Hagrid continued to taunt this you-know-who.

"an' with Albus Dumbledore by his side Harry Potter could do away with yeh-know-who anytim' he wanted. Af'er all Dumbledore was onl' one he ever feared," Hagrid said now glaring at the two men.

Arya could feel herself tense as the giant mentioned Albus Dumbledore. She figured many people knew him, but the giant sounded as if he knew Dumbledore personally.

As Hagrid fell silent he turned his attention back to the dragons. Olympe, Arya noticed, had a wand clutched in her hand as if to strike at a moments notice.

Many of the witches and wizards around murmured admittedly at Hagrid's words. The two men lingering on the fence, their faces etched with rage, pushed off and made their way away from the dragon range and into the distance.

After a few choice words with Hagrid Charlie left and made his way back into the range.

Olympe took Hagrid by the hand and began dragging him away. "Comin' thez Hagrid let us leev whilz they arez away."

Arya knew she needed more information and she would get it, but still she couldn't help, but smile as she heard Hagrid grumble, "Wish I had a dragon."

--

"Bloody Norbert," Charlie groaned as he stared down at his forearm covered in a thick orange paste used to heal burns.

As Charlie made his way to his quarters he noticed the woman from earlier in the day waiting patiently by the front doorstep. He reached into his robes clutching his wand. Charlie was not about to take any chances with Death Eaters running about.

"What do you want?" Charlie said sternly.

Arya said nothing she got up ignoring the fact that Charlie pulled out his wand. She went to Charlie studying his burned forearm.

"I can tell you love dragons, but still tactless," Arya muttered.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Worse than that old codger," Charlie muttered back.

"Can you tell me about this Harry Potter? And what he has to do with Albus Dumbledore?" Arya said.

Charlie looked at her with a curious expression as well as a look of concern.

"Who the hell are you and how do you not know of Harry Potter?"

Arya grimaced.

"I am an old friend of Dumbledore, but I have been away for some time in America." Arya stated. It was, afterall, technically the truth.

"I doubt you are an old friend of Dumbledore. You couldn't be more than a year or two older than me," Charlie paused for a moment. "You know if you wanted a date you could have just asked," Charlie finished with a sheepish grin on his face.

Arya gave the red head a cold look and began to stomp off, but Charlie reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, sorry, ok? Didn't mean to offend, but we are living in some dark times. Anyone who is asking about Harry Potter and Dumbledore… I mean I have to suspect something."

Arya jerked her arm away from the red head.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but some of us cannot be kept up in the loop when we are in the States. I am sure you know how poor relations are at the moment," Arya stated coldly.

Charile scowled. "Yes I know. Tell you what you come into my place here sit down and have a drink or two with me and I'll give you the rundown," Charlie added with a wink of his eye.

Arya rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed the young red head into his abode.

--

Arya drank only water, while Charlie drank Firewhiskey. Charlie had given an elaborate tale of Harry Potter. How he had beaten, as Arya found out, Voldemort as a baby. How Harry's parents had been killed. How Harry as rumors had said, beaten Voldemort on a few other occasions, and now this so called Dark Lord had returned with only revenge on his mind.

Charlie also told her how the magical government refused to acknowledge Voldemort's return and were now trying to squash those who dissented against their beliefs. Arya thought it very confusing for the last magical superpower in Europe to ignore such a thing.

Though Charlie left out many details, some he did not know and others he could not share, he felt satisfied in his telling of the tale of Harry Potter.

"Yup, so that is the deal with Harry Potter. He is … The Boy Who Lived. Occasionally Ron, my brother, Harry's friend, will send me a letter giving me updates on what is going on," Charlie finished with a sheepish, slightly drunken smile.

Arya thought deeply, had Dumbledore completely forgot everything she had told him? Maybe he had not believed her after all? Either way Arya knew she needed to get the egg and take it to this Harry Potter. If ever the egg were to hatch it would surely be for him. That is if the tale Weasley had told her was true.

Arya made to leave nodding her head in thanks to Charlie for his time.

"Hey are you leaving already? I thought we were hitting it off?" Charlie said in a sly manner.

Arya rolled her eyes.

"I must go. I must contact Dumbledore right away."

"Got an owl right in here. You can write your message and more if you so choose," Charlie added with a drunken grin as he downed another glass of firewhiskey.

"Barzul," Arya said as she stomped her foot. She made her way past Charlie picking up a quill jotting a note a note to Dumbledore down on a piece of parchment that seemed to be a receipt for dragon supplies.

Arya then handed the note to Charlie. "Send it!"

Charlie looked at her with confusion.

"Don't see why you couldn't send it yourself, but I suppose that whole playing hard to get thing might have something to do with it," Charlie said as he sent Arya's message off via owl.

As Charlie turned he noticed the room was empty and the front door stood ajar.

"Dammit," He murmured.

Charlie plopped down on his small sofa and talked to himself a brief moment before passing out.

"She wanted me. It's in the eyes they never lie."

--

**End Chapter**

**Thanks to Rider Arya Svit-Kona who is beta reading this story.**

**I call Britain the last magical superpower in Europe because after Dumbledore "defeated" Grindelwald they were know as such. This is what me and other HP readers came to the conclusion of after much debate. It explains the Ministry's attitude and the lack of foreign intervention when Voldemort is on the rise in the original book series. **


	5. The Egg and a Dark Lord

**Harry Potter and the Shur'tugal**

**The Egg and a Dark Lord**

**I don't own any of this CP and JKR own all the characters and such. I only own the idea's I'm putting them into.**

--

Arya sat in a muggle inn staring at the television as she flipped through programs with the remote. She eventually shut the idiot box off tossing the remote to the floor. She stood from the bed and flipped the lights to the room on and off.

Arya let out a heavy sigh. Just seeing such technology reminded her of how old she was. Though she did not look it, she could feel it.

It had been over a month and she never received a reply from Dumbledore. She used owl post from a nearby wizarding village and sent a message to Charlie. He had responded telling her that his owl had returned and to her dismay it had not carried a message from Dumbledore.

Arya had thought about just collecting the egg and heading for this Hogwarts herself, but she continually reminded herself of the things Charlie had said about Voldemort being back and how the Ministry of Magic had branded Harry and Dumbledore as traitors.

Arya did not want to make an incident for them being the laws regarding dragons and their eggs. She also felt if the egg were to hatch for Harry it would give the wizarding government more a reason to persecute him.

"Barzul!" Arya shouted feeling her emotions and thoughts getting the best of her.

"Her I am old as the dirt on the ground and unable to act! Fate has stricken me with the most stubborn of eggs and taken everything dear to me. My people! My world! My husband! My son…" Arya paused as tears filled her eyes and she collapsed.

It was the first time shad had admitted to herself that her son had most likely died long ago.

Arya muttered through her tears. "Surely he must be alive, but then why did he not come back to his home? Why could I not find him? Why could he not find me?

"I am now the last link to my people. My life cursed."

--

Winter had faded, spring had come, and now summer was upon the world once again.

"Sir, Minister Fudge requests a meeting with you and Harry Potter."

"I do not doubt that he does, however I can assure you Mr. Weasley that Harry will not wish to see him. I will personally see to any matters that Cornelious may have," a now much older Dumbledore replied to Percy Weasley.

Percy's face grimaced. "You know if you do not arrange a meeting then the Ministry will take matters into its own hands."

Dumbledore stood from his seat in the empty Great Hall his demeanor changed from pleasant to furious and Percy could see why the Minister had feared him the man so much.

"You can tell Fudge that if he dare attempt to accost Harry, then he will deal with me. The Ministry has done nothing to aid Harry and their stance has cost him the last link to his family. I will not stand for any treacherous behavior as I did before."

Percy could almost feel himself shrinking as his former headmaster spoke in a fierce and stern tone.

"Very well," Percy said standing and quickly moving to the exit.

"Mr. Weasley, the Minister is no doubt at the end of his tenure. You still can do the right thing and apologize for your actions," Dumbledore said calling after the young red head.

Percy paused for a moment at Dumbledore's words before once again moving swiftly from the Great Hall.

Dumbledore sighed rubbing his fingers on the brim of his nose. "The days ahead will be extremely busy and I fear unpleasant."

With that Dumbledore made his way to his office.

As Dumbledore entered his face fell looking at the destruction of his office.

"Young Harry did quiet a number," Dumbledore murmured to the portraits on the wall.

Dumbledore ignored their responses and put his Pensieve on the center of his desk. Memories came into view and Dumbledore quickly skimmed through them. Then he sat in thought for sometime.

Speaking more to himself than the portraits on the wall Dumbledore spoke "I am sure it is horcruxes. Still I must validate this theory for myself," after a long pause he spoke again.

"I am sure of the location of the ring. Once I have it and am sure my theory is correct then I can inform Harry of the truth as to why Voldemort lives on."

Dumbledore nodded to himself. He could hear the portraits in his office muttering their agreements.

"Still if my theory is correct it very well could mean the death of the boy I have tried to protect," Dumbledore shook his head in dismay. For so long he tried to shield the boy from danger, yet he could not. Dumbledore could not help a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He shrugged it off putting his Pensieve away and turning to his ransacked office.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"The boy does have some fight in him that is for certain."

Dumbledore whirled his wand around as his trinkets and magical objects came together in a mass. He pulled one of the drawers to his desk open, as if speaking to his trinkets he muttered, "I shall fix you another day."

Dumbledore let the trinkets fall to the floor. They smashed into many more pieces than they already had been in. Dumbledore did not seem to care. He reached into the desk drawer he had just opened and pulled out the letter he had received many months before.

Dumbledore once again sat down at his desk reading the letter.

"No, no," Dumbledore shook his head. "Her story was fascinating, but dragon riders? … Still her knowledge, of a dead language one that I still have not been able to make heads, nor tails of."

Dumbledore closed his eyes in thought. "If it is true then perhaps Harry will not have to suffer such a terrible fate after all."

The portraits all began to murmur, but one in particular caught his ear.

"Never hurts to ask."

"Too true, if the story is a farce then so be it, but I cannot deny that this could be a ray of hope on an otherwise gloomy day."

"Once again an old man's mistakes. I should have tested this theory out long ago. Ah my over protectiveness has cost us dearly and I shall not make the same mistakes again."

Dumbledore quickly took up his quill and jotted down a message. He mused over it for a short time.

"Fawkes! Come deliver this message post haste. I do not know where Mrs. Bromsson is, but I have no doubt you will find her."

Fawkes took the message and swiftly departed from the office and soon vanished without a trace.

"Hope, we have hope once again. The ring can wait for the time being."

--

Summer was reaching its end and autumn was soon approaching. It was September first and Arya was preparing to leave and head to the wizarding village of Hogsmeade and meet Dumbledore at an inn called the Three Broomsticks. According to Dumbledore's message he would explain in full Harry Potter's life and what he still had to face, before she would present the egg to him.

Arya had already packed everything she could that would relate to the dragons and the riders. She had the egg in her pack and held Brisingr in her hands. She sat by the graves of Eragon and Saphira.

"Soon this sword is to be the next riders. I can only hope I will be as great of a teacher as I know you would have been, Eragon. Saphira, I'm sure this dragon will do you proud as well.

"I can feel it. I know it will hatch! I just know it."

Arya paused once again as tears filled her eyes. "I won't fail you like I did before. I-I won't let this boy die as I let our son die. I never gave up my search and never will. My scrying has revealed nothing, but …"

Arya did not finish, but just closed her eyes and wept for a few moments more. She stood up putting Brisingr in its sheath and securing her pack on her back. Breathing heavily she looked down at the graves once again.

"Wiol pömnuria ilian, sé mor'ranr ono finna."

Arya turned and left knowing she would not be back for a very long time if ever again. As she left the safety of the wards she had placed she walked going to retrieve the Silver Arrow broomstick she would ride.

"I wonder if he remembered give this to me," Arya muttered to herself with a smile, which quickly changed into a face of alert as her keen ears picked up on the sound of a twig cracking under pressure a short distance away.

--

Arya's eyes darted searching for the source of the sound. She heard a rustle of leaves being moved. She reached out with her mind, she sensed more than she was in the vicinity at the moment. They shielded themselves from her intrusions.

Aray quickly unsheathed her dagger just as a jet of red light flew past, one that she narrowly avoided.

Arya quickly bolted into the forest. More steaks of red came shooting from behind her then a few from in front of her. She quickly dodged the oncoming spells seeing her attackers for the first time.

Men dressed in black robes wearing masks were firing spells and curses at her. They seemingly vanished and appeared here and there trying to catch her off guard as she dashed deeper into the forest.

With a pop a man appeared right before her Arya quickly threw her dagger striking him in his chest. The man let out a loud cry for help as he fell to his knees staring at the dagger in his chest.

Arya said nothing, but quickly withdrew the dagger as the man howled in agony. She reached up and swiftly cut his throat. His cries silenced into blood filled gurgles.

As Arya dispatched the man a spell struck her and she went flying backwards her dagger leaving her hands.

Arya looked up wildly at the masked man.

"Give it up, honey, nowhere to go now," The masked man said in a mocking tone.

Arya raised her arms "brjóta frœ háls" The man's neck snapped and he fell to the ground dead. Arya quickly retrieved her dagger and began to dash again she was blown backwards as a green light hit a nearby tree setting it aflame.

"Do not kill her! The Dark Lord wants her alive, you fool!"

Arya paid no heed to the shout as she began to dash again. She hurled herself into a thick layer of bushes, "Barzul, how many of them swarm the forest?"

"I know I saw her over here."

Two men approached Arya's hiding spot. She jumped from the bushes and shrubs bring her dagger down the length of one of the men. His shouts of pain echoed through the forest.

"Brisingr!" Arya shouted with a wave of her arm the other man was hit with a mighty fireball setting him afire with screams of agony.

Arya could feel her strength faded, but continued on, she could not let the egg fall into these men's hands. She knew who they were 'Dark Lord' the one Charlie had spoken of. Still why were they here? How did they know of her?

--

"We have lost her! We must flee! The Dark Lord will kill us for this failure!"

"No you fool! Keep moving!" The agitated shriek of the Death Eater said before raising a wand. "Move or I will kill you myself!"

The two kept moving till the sounds of screams filled the air ahead.

--

Arya had just snapped one of the men's neck and drove her dagger deep into the others heart.

Another appeared she tossed her dagger striking him in the side of the neck. The man fell choking on his own blood. Before she could retrieve her weapon a spell went by her striking the ground with the force of an explosion.

Arya herself hit a nearby tree with a loud crack. She let out a slight gasp, but readied herself again. Two more masked wizards approached.

"Braka bein!" One of the attackers let out a cry of as the bone in his arm snapped.

Arya's strength was waning, but she fought on "brjóta frœ háls".

Nothing happened to this oncoming foe. Arya's eyes widened somewhat.

"Crucio!"

Arya let out a scream as she fell to the ground.

"Crucio!"

Arya could feel pain flood through every inch of her body. After a few moments it was over and Arya lay upon the ground weakened, in agony, covered in sweat and blood.

She turned to see her attacker remove their mask. It was a woman with dark hair and a crazed look in her eyes. '_That is why the spell did not work. Break his neck._'

Arya did not get to mole of her mistake as more attackers approached cursing her and pummeling her with feet and fists.

"Worthless bitch. I don't give a damn what the Dark Lord says she is gonna die!" said one of the men whose face was half charred.

Before he could do anything he was struck dead by a blast of green light.

"Do anymore dare speak about their master in such a way?" a soft, but evil hiss sounded from just outside the group of huddled Death Eaters.

--

Arya lay broken in the middle of the group of now silent Death Eaters. Voldemort walked into the center looking down at the woman's form.

"Apparently my orders were misunderstood?" hissed Voldemort.

The group of Death Eaters began to mutter their apologies and beg for forgiveness.

"Enough of your pleas! Leave us! You all shall be dealt with once I have a chat with our new acquaintance."

As the Death Eater's hastily left only one remained. "But Master, she knows a magic that I cannot explain, you …"

"Enough Bella!" Voldemort interrupted her. "I said leave us. Do not dare disobey me, just after you are beginning to earn my good graces once again."

Bellatrix fell silent and left without a look back.

Voldemort quickly put up a few enchants around himself and Arya so they would not be overheard, and then knelt down by Arya's side.

"I believe you have something I want, elf," Voldemort hissed with a look of pure joy on his face as he saw Arya's bruised and bloody eyes widen

.

"Oh, yes I know of who you are and where you come from elf, or should I say Arya Dröttningu."

Voldemort let out a cackle as he watched Arya struggle from shock. He pointed his wand at Arya levitating her off the ground turning her over and letting her fall unceremoniously back to the ground face first.

"Now let remove this pack from you, for I do not believe you will need its contents," Voldemort said with hint of glee in voice.

Voldemort's grin faded as he dug through the pack and was replaced by a look of pure rage.

"Where is it? What did you do with it? Where is the egg?" Voldemort hissed angrily his voice filled with malice as he flipped Arya over.

Though her pain was agonizing and her wounds bleed Arya was now grinning at Voldemort.

"I said where is the egg! Where did you send it elf! Or you shall suffer for all eternity," Voldemort screamed in rage as he watched Arya's grin widen in a coy way.

Arya's mind raced as she thought back to what the giant had said in Romania.

"I sent it to the only one you ever feared."

With a howl of rage!

"Crucio!"

--

**End Chapter**

**Thanks to Rider Arya Svit-Kona who is beta reading this story.**

**Know it seems like the prologue of Eragon and it pretty much is, but trust me going to be a nice twist later on. Just have to wait and see. **

**Thanks for reviews. Stargate fan I've corrected the two or three their/there issues I found. Also put a drama in the summary. Hopefully soothes your ruffled feathers.  
**


	6. The Parting of Paths and a Bloody Nose

**Harry Potter and the Shur'tugal**

**The Parting of Paths and a Bloody Nose **

**I don't own any of this CP and JKR own all the characters and such. I only own the idea's I'm putting them into.**

**Quick explanation for part of the chapter title. Everything was pretty much canon compliant up till now the beginning of Harry's sixth year. Only major difference is Dumbledore never went to get the ring. **

--

"Is it just you who's stationed up here, or-?"

"No, Proudfoot, Savage, and Dawlish are here too."

"Dawlish, that Auror Dumbledore attacked last year?"

"That's right."

Under his invisibility cloak Harry stared at Tonks the Auror accompanying him up to Hogwarts after Malfoy's attack on the train. Tonks didn't look anything like Harry remembered her to be. She seemed older and worn out. Maybe the death of Sirius had hit her hard as Hermione had said.

However Harry's thoughts were distracted as a bright flash of light had appeared quickly and vanished just as fast, in a nearby clump of trees outside of Hogwart's walls.

"Tonks, did you see that?"

"See what Harry?"

"Over there in the grove of bushes and trees," Harry said in earnest.

"Well Harry being I can't see where you are looking or pointing and have no idea what you are talking about, all I can say is no I saw nothing," Tonks said in a sarcastic yet joking manner.

Harry rolled his eyes as he removed his invisibility cloak.

"Over there," Harry said jabbing his finger to the trees a short distance away.

Tonks had her wand out now pointing in the general direction of the trees. Her eyes darted over the surroundings.

"What did you see, Harry?"

"It was like a quick flash of light," Harry said as he pulled out his own wand.

Tonks slowly began to move towards the trees, she could smell the scent of burnt leaves and shrubs, she paused momentarily and Harry bumped into the back of her, making her jump with a slight yelp.

"Harry, get back over there! I will handle this you just keep safe," Tonks said with a tone of annoyance.

Harry scowled at her and took a step back and remained motionless except for his eyes, which strained against the darkness in search of an enemy.

Tonks turned back around and took another step closer towards the trees when she heard a muffled cry behind her and the rustle of grass on the ground. She turned quickly to see Harry clutching the scar on his forehead grumbling in silent agony.

"Harry! Harry! What is the matter? Harry!" Tonks screamed as she dashed to Harry's side.

Harry was on knees clutching his scar with a pain he had not felt since the debacle at the Ministry of Magic. With a violent shudder the pain subsided somewhat and Harry fell to the ground breathing heavily.

Tonks looked wildly around for help. "Harry, stay here. I'll be right back with help."

Harry grunted an affirmative.

Tonks got up and dashed down the path to Hogwarts muttering, "Overgrown nincompoop what is taking him so long."

Harry pushed himself into a sitting position, breathing heavily, his scar still prickling, but no longer emitting agonizing pain.

A flash of light and then a bit later Voldemort is in fury, something that had not happened all summer. With his curiosity piqued Harry stood and made his way wearily into the small patch of trees.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the sight before him. A small circular patch of earth had been scorched, even the bark of nearby trees bared blackness from the burn. Yet at the center was a round smooth stone a …

"Dragon egg?" Harry muttered to himself.

Harry was certain it was a dragon egg, he had seen one up close when Hagrid had taken care of the Norbert; the dragon Hagrid had illegally harbored and hatched.

"How the hell did this get here? Ugh… please Hagrid don't let this be something to do with you," Harry muttered. Still as his thoughts slowly came to him, he was pretty sure Hagrid didn't know the magic he had saw and even then why would Hagrid have moved the egg here.

Harry shook his head. "Couldn't be Hagrid. Guess I'll just give it to Dumbledore and let him sort it out," Muttered Harry.

Harry could hear voices approaching and as he recognized them his face formed a scowl.

"I'm sure Potter is fine. Probably just getting himself ready to put on a good show in front of the entire school," came the voice of the Severus Snape.

"I'm telling you Snape his scar was hurting him badly! Honestly I can't believe you wouldn't come and help sooner all those stupid Ministry security questions!"

Harry was sure he could hear Snape's sneer. "Slimy greasy haired git would probably break it down into potions ingredients."

Harry picked up the egg and looked about not sure of what to do, all he knew is he didn't want Snape taking first dibs on the egg. "Probably would say I was trying to smuggle it in and use it as another reason for me to be expelled."

As the voices grew nearer Harry started to panic. "Wait," Harry stopped. "Dobby!" Harry said in an excited whisper.

A crack of the air later and Dobby appeared before Harry.

"Harry Potters sir Dobby is so happy to see you'sd again!" The elf squeaked.

"Not now, Dobby will you please take this up and put it in my trunk," Harry said holding out the egg.

Dobby looked at it his eyes wide. "But… but … Harrys Potters sir they be illegal!" The elf squeaked more loudly.

"Ssshhh!" Harry frantically waved his finger in front of his mouth in the motion of quiet.

"Please Dobby. I'm not going to keep it. I just don't want Snape to get a hold of it. I'll give it to Dumbledore first thing."

The house elf eyed him for a moment then bowed, "For the Great Harry Potter, I never would doubt you."

As Harry rolled his eyes at the compliment Dobby vanished.

--

"Harry! … Harry?" Tonks shouted into the night's air.

"I left him right here at this very spot Snape," Tonks said frantically.

"The boy probably just played you as a fool. Fame gotten to his head, using people to have a laugh. Just like his worthless father," Snape said icily.

"I'm right here," Harry said as he exited the brush.

"Harry!" Tonks ran to him checking him over to make sure he was alright. Then her eyes widened at where Harry had exited it from and she grabbed him rather harshly and began dragging him towards Snape.

"What do you think you were doing in there? You should have waited till we got back!" Tonks yelled scolding Harry as if a he were a misbehaving toddler.

"It's not like there was anything in there. Just a bunch of burnt up twigs," Harry muttered.

Snape's eyebrows rose in curiosity as he turned his glare from Harry to Tonks. "What did you leave out in your elaborate tale of Potter? Clumsy and forgetful, quite fine traits when seeking out a companion," Snape said with a vicious grin.

Tonks scowled at the Snape. "Harry saw a bright glow of light from the trees there. We were going to investigate when he collapsed," Tonks said through her clenched teeth.

Snape merely ignored her violent tone and turned toward Harry.

"Figures, Potter, always have to be the hero. Rush in and save the day even if it means life and limb."

Harry just stared at Snape with the utmost loathing in his eyes.

Snape smiled venomously took out his wand and walked into the brush, leaving Harry and Tonks fuming.

Snape appeared from the brush a few moments later with a slightly grim, but more confused look on his face. He rubbed his hand on his brow.

"Go get Dumbledore."

"And leave Harry with you? You must be joking, you greasy git!" Tonks said still fuming from Snape's earlier comments.

"No, don't leave the brat here, take him with you fool," Snaped sneered.

Tonks grabbed Harry by the arm more roughly than intended, but she was clearly in a fit of rage as was Harry. As the two made their way to Hogwarts each glanced back glaring daggers at Snape and received the same from him.

--

Harry and Tonks entered Hogwarts, they had said nothing to one another since leaving Snape. They made their way to the Great Hall with Tonks leading Harry by his arm. As they entered the hall was empty. Clearly Harry had missed the feast. He groaned, he was so hungry and the lack of food did not help his temper at all.

Then Tonks spotted Dumbledore making his way toward them.

"Ah, Harry it is good to see you have made it. I was beginning to worry. It is good to see you, but-bloody nose?"

Harry looked at the headmaster in confusion.

"I'm sorry sir I don't understand."

"Your nose is covered in blood," Dumbledore said looking from Harry to Tonks.

"I'm sorry professor I never cleaned it up," Tonks said meekly.

"Ah, not to worry Nymphodora, I shall handle it," and with that Dumbledore raised his wand and Harry's face was cleaned of the dried crusted blood.

"And what of Severus he missed his own big announcement?" Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

"He wants you to meet him past the gates of Hogwarts. Harry saw a bright flash there and his scar burst into pain a while after. I do not know what is there, but Harry does."

Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit and he lowered his half-moon spectacles a bit as he stared at Harry waiting for his story.

"I saw the a flash of light, as Tonks said, and my scar hurt. She went for help and I went to investigate and all that was there was, …" Harry paused for a moment he wanted to tell Dumbledore about he egg, but in private. "All that was there was a patch of burnt earth, twigs, and trees."

Dumbledore eyed Harry a bit longer before speaking, "Nymphadora please accompany me to find Severus." Tonks looked disgusted at the idea of having to meet Snape again.

"And Harry please head to the Gryffindor common room. I'm sure there are many forming rumors about your whereabouts; hopefully you can silence them early. Also if you are hungry I'm sure Kreacher or Dobby would be more than willing on providing you some sustenance, although I would rely on the latter if you wish to have maggot free food.

"Now come Nymphadora and let us see what Severus has discovered. I must make haste; I have other engagements this night. Oh, Harry the password is finiarel."

Dumbledore and Tonks left in a hurry after that and Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor common room, wondering what announcement had been made for Snape.

--

"You're kidding!" Harry groaned as he fell back on his bed in the sixth year's dorm room.

After battling his way through the crowd of questioning Gryffindors Harry had finally reached the dorm where Ron and Hermione waited for him. He had told the rest of the Gryffindors many excuses to why he was late ranging from battling with a troll to that he fell and hit his head.

But now as Harry thought his first day at Hogwarts could not get worse it did. "He made Snape, of all people Snape! The Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?"

"Yup, mate, he did. Don't know why guess Snape was the only one willing to take the job," Ron murmured.

"But Slughorn?"

"He teaches potions Harry," Hermione chimed in for the first time.

Harry sat up groaning. He ran his hands through his already messy hair. His eyes rested on Dobby who was holding up a plate of sandwiches. Harry took one and began eating it greedily as though food would cure the problems with Snape.

"Harry mate, we saw Malfoy mimicking something to do with a nose. Err… Does that have something to do with why you were late?" Ron said in a slightly nervous tone as though he might set Harry off on a rant.

Harry let out a snort. He thought about keeping the information secret, but figured Malfoy had already spread the story, so he may as well make sure the details were accurate.

Harry quickly told Ron and Hermione what he had overheard while on the Hogwarts Express and how Malfory had attacked him and broken his nose.

"Harry, you are so lucky Tonks was there or else you might have been riding that train all the way back to London. You could have bled to death!" Hermione said with fear, anger, and concern all sounding in her voice.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder, Hermione," Harry said sarcastically.

"Well at least your back now. Slimy git Malfoy, if he weren't a prefect I would give him lines for a month!" Ron barked angrily.

Harry snorted.

Hermione ignored them both and appeared to be in thought.

"Harry," she said slowly, "by the way it sounds it couldn't have taken you that long to get here, yet you missed the whole feast. Did anything else happen that you aren't telling us?" Hermione asked with a slight quiver in voice as if she were afraid Harry might snap.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, I was going to tell you and Ron, but I was hoping to finish eating first," sandwich in hand he reached down with one hand and opened his trunk revealing the dragon egg.

Both Ron and Hermione gasped.

"You know what that is mate! Don't you?" Ron said.

"They are illegal in Britain! You could get in so much trouble!"

Harry let out a sigh. "Hermione, first of all I'm the chosen one. I'm not about to be tossed in Azkaban and, Ron, yes, I know what it is."

Before the other two could ask any more questions Harry answered. "No, the egg is not Hagrid's. The egg appeared in a bright flash on my way up to Hogwarts with Tonks, no one knows about it, and I'm taking it to Dumbledore first thing in the morning."

Hermione eyed Harry for a moment before thinking up a question that had not been answered. "How did you get it into the castle?"

"Leave it to you, Hermione, to think of something I didn't answer," Harry said nodded his head at Dobby.

Dobby watched Hermione turn on him, "Miss, Dobby told him it was illegal, but Harry Potter did not listen, but Dobby trust the Great Harry Potter."

Hermione shot Harry a scowl, but Harry cut her off. "See Dobby trusts me! I'm sure you both do as well right?" Harry said playing the guilt card.

Hermione and Ron both shot him looks, but Ron soon caved and stared at the floor as if ashamed. Hermione was in thought trying figure away around Harry's argument.

She bent down and in a whisper said, "What if Voldemort sent the egg? It could be a trap."

Harry's face grimaced. Harry had not thought about that. He quickly slammed his trunk shut and locked it.

"Fine you win, Hermione. Like I said first thing tomorrow the egg will go to Dumbledore," Harry said in a mocking tone.

Hermione looked as if she wanted to scream at him to take the egg now, but relented in a sigh.

"Why didn't you just tell Tonks or Dumbledore about the egg tonight?" Ron muttered.

"Because that greasy git Snape was lingering about with his usual taunts. The last thing I wanted to see was the egg get bashed to bits and used in that gits potion's ingredients. You know ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament I really kind of liked dragons, guess I couldn't bear to see it damaged."

Hermione let out an exasperated breath "I really do hope you and Snape can get along, we are after all on the same side."

Before Harry could respond Hermione cut him off.

"For now I am going to bed and Harry do turn the egg over to Dumbledore. Remember it might not even be an egg," with that Hermione left the dorm.

Harry and Ron sat in silence for a while, before hearing Seamus, Dean, and Neville approaching the dormitory.

"Harry if it is a dragon make, sure it doesn't hatch by me."

Harry looked at Ron with a quizzical look on his face.

"Hey, I still have the marks from the time we handled Norbert!" Ron said as he held up his fist to reveal several small dark wounds from where Norbert had bitten him.

Harry let out a laugh just as the rest of his dorm mates entered the room.

--

"What do you think caused it, Albus?" Snape said as Dumbledore inspected the circular burn in the center of brush.

"I do not know, Severus. Harry said a bright flash?" Dumbledore said motioning to Tonks.

Tonks nodded in response.

Dumbledore sighed looking at the charred earth once again.

"I do not have time to dwell on this tonight, I must make haste to a very important meeting. Still be on your guard, while I am away."

Snape and Tonks nodded in response.

**End Chapter**

**Thanks to Rider Arya Svit-Kona who is beta reading this story.**


	7. The Shur'tugal

**Harry Potter and the Shur'tugal**

**The Shur'tugal**

**I don't own any of this CP and JKR own all the characters and such. I only own the idea's I'm putting them into.**

--

Harry woke up groggily the next morning, while rubbing his eyes he let out a deep yawn. As he put on his glasses he noted that Dean and Seamus had already left the dorm for breakfast. Neville it seemed was just putting on his school robes for the first day of classes. Ron still lay asleep in his bed snoring loudly.

Harry was scratching the back of his head absentmindedly when he remembered the dragon egg. At an instance he could feel himself tense up and his senses sharpen. He quietly sat in bed waiting for Neville to leave.

"See you at breakfast Harry, er, if you can get him up in time." Neville said pointing a finger at Ron.

"Yeah sure, not a problem," Harry said hurriedly.

Neville gave Harry a curious look, but shrugged and made his way out of the dorm.

Harry quickly jumped from his bed and unlocked his trunk. He let out a sigh of relief to see that egg was still there, but his face quickly turned into an expression of confusion.

"I was positive it was on the other side of my trunk last night?" Harry muttered to himself. "Probably just my imagination." Harry said with a shrug as he grabbed a fresh set of clothes and robes before locking his trunk again.

Harry then gave Ron's bed a quick kick stirring the redhead as he made his way to take a quick shower before breakfast.

--

Harry and Ron met Hermione in the common room as the trio set out for breakfast.

Hermione eyed Harry's book bag.

"Safe and sound, nothing bad happened, and as soon as we get to breakfast it will be in Dumbledore's hands." Harry answered before Hermione even asked the questions he was sure would come.

Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously for a moment then lead the trio out of the portrait hole down to the Great Hall.

--

"See you shouldn't have dawdled! Dumbledore isn't here!" Hermione whispered angrily.

"Relax, Hermione, we'll just get our schedules and then take it to Dumbledore's office. Probably busy with paperwork, or maybe planning Harry's private lessons," Ron whispered back.

"Good, there's Professor McGonagall handing out schedules you can tell her."

"I'd rather just wait and tell Dumbledore." Harry said quietly.

"What! Why? She can handle it just fine."

"I don't know, Hermione. She is just… just too much like you." Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione shot Harry a scowl. "What do you mean like me?"

"The whole overacting thing is what Harry meant, I'm surprised you had to ask." Ron said blandly and Harry nodded in confirmation.

Before Hermione could retort McGonagall interrupted the trio and began clearing them for their N.E.W.T level subjects. She cleared Hermione and gave Hermione her schedule. Hermione took it and gave Harry a pleading look as if to say, "tell her" before leaving the Great Hall. Harry was sure she would be waiting just outside.

McGonagall then turned to Harry. Clearing him for N.E.W.T level classes.

"Mr. Potter, do you not wish to take potions? I thought you wanted to be an Auror?"

"Yeah I do, but you know I didn't get an O in my exams."

"You do not need one now that Professor Slughorn is teaching the class."

"That's great, but I don't have books or ingredients or anything."

"Not to worry, Mr. Potter, you can write and have them sent via owl and in the meantime you can be supplied with the necessities." McGonagall said as she finished Harry's schedule and then proceeded to clear Ron for the same subjects.

Before McGonagall moved on to another student Harry broke in.

"Professor where is Dumbledore?"

McGonagall eyed Harry for a moment. "Is it important, Mr. Potter?"

Harry could feel his face turning red and he absentmindedly grabbed his bag gripping it tightly.

"Umm…kind of, Professor, can't you tell me?"

McGonagall bent down low and whispered to Harry "Dumbledore left Hogwarts last night for a very important meeting. He has not yet returned. If this is something important about "him" I suggest you tell me."

Harry stared at McGonagall, he knew he could tell her, but he was sure she would lecture him and scold him like a child. Finally he just shook his head.

"It's not about "him" and it really isn't that important. I'll just wait." Harry responded with a half-hearted smile.

McGonagall eyed Harry suspiciously for a bit longer then sighed a bit in defeat.

"Oh, Potter, before I forget twenty people have already put their names down for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You may hold trials at your leisure. I will give you the list when you attend Transfiguration."

Harry nodded and made his way out of the Great Hall with Ron.

Sure enough, as soon as Harry and Ron crossed the threshold of the Great Hall Hermione was right on top of them.

"Did you tell her?" Hermione said rapidly.

Harry shook his head.

"Are you going to take it to Dumbledore then?"

"Can't he's gone, something about an important meeting." Harry said with a sigh.

Hermione stood her mouth agape for a moment, before clenching her jaw, her hands were soon bunched into fist and she seemed to shake from a bout of anger.

"I have Runes right now and when I get back from class I don't want to see you with that, that, that thing." Hermione said through her clenched teeth, while pointing at Harry's bag.

"I swear I will go to McGonagall if you still have it by the time I get done with class."

And with that Hermione stomped off toward her first class.

Harry and Ron stood silent for a moment. Then began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room being they had a free period at the moment.

"You think she'll tell?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged "Don't know for sure she has bluffed like that before, but still remember when you got the Firebolt? Wasn't bluffing that time, mate."

Harry scowled "Maybe I'll take it to Hagrid."

Ron face went from glum to shock "Are you mad! Remember the last time." Ron said as he once again pointing the scars on his hand.

"Come on, Ron, its not like before. It isn't going to be some big secret. We will tell Dumbledore as soon as he gets back and Hagrid knows about dragon eggs and you know he respects them as much as I do." Harry said in a whisper.

Ron shook his head for a moment. "Nutters, both you and Hagrid."

They continued to walk until they reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"So when are you going to take it to Hagrid?" Ron said.

"Suppose right after he is done teaching his first class."

Ron sighed before saying the password. "Finiarel."

--

"Oh, I know who you are talking about Dumbledore. No haven't seen her in months. Kind of surprised she didn't come back. You know I'm pretty sure she liked me."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm sure she was quite taken with you, Mr. Weasley. Still no signs of her at all, I thought perhaps she had returned here being she used your owl after all."

Charlie shook his head.

"Why is it important? Is she in danger? Some Death Eaters were here tailing Hagrid when she was here last. She didn't seem to umm… good with magic. They couldn't be after her could they?" Charile responded with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Dumbledore remained silent for a moment "I do not know, Mr. Weasley, I do not know."

--

Harry sat on a windowsill in the Gryffindor common room staring down at Hagrid who was teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was waiting to see when Hagrid dismissed the class so he could take the egg to him.

Ron sat nearby in a cushy chair eyeing Harry's bag that rested on the floor.

"Thought you'd get that, well done."

Harry looked up to see Katie Bell pointing at him.

"Get what?" Harry said confused.

"That!" Katie said walking over and grabbing Harry's Captain's badge.

"Oh! Oh, yeah forgot. Uh… Thanks." Harry said nonchalantly.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Don't seem to excited about it."

"No… I mean yes. I mean … dammit. Yeah, I am excited about it." Harry said shaking his head as if to trying to clear the cobwebs from his thoughts.

"So, when are you going to have trials? Have to make sure I'm on top of my game."

"What are you talking about?" Harry said once again confused.

"Well if I want to make the team have to be on my best." Katie responded.

"Katie I've played quidditch with you for five years, I'm pretty sure you don't need to try out." Harry said somewhat shocked at Katie's suggestion.

"Harry, you shouldn't do that, many good teams hav-" What Katie was about to say was cutoff by a loud squeak.

Harry, Ron, and Katie looked around as if they expected to see a mouse scurrying by.

After a few moments they all just shrugged.

"I was saying that good teams have been ruined by Captains who just keep playing the same faces. They just let their frie-" Once again a squeak interrupted Katie.

This time Harry took note of Ron, who sat just behind Katie, who had a look of horror on his face as his mouth was trembling and his eyes were staring at Harry's bag.

Katie was once again looking for a mouse and Harry quickly tried to calm himself.

"Uh, yeah, listen, Bell, talk to me later about it I have more important things to do right now." Harry said as he reached to grab his bag.

Katie looked at Harry a slightly hurt expression on her face. "Oh, ok, just thought you know us being the last two of Wood's team…"

The bag Harry was reaching for rolled over onto its side and another squeak sounded from it.

"Harry? Ron? What's in there?" Katie said looking from one to the other pointing at the now found source of the squeaks.

"Uh nothing, nothing, umm…" Harry stated quickly grabbing the bag tightly, while trying to think of an excuse.

"Just something the Twins gave us! Joke stuff that's all!" Ron said in a strangled worried voice.

"Oh, really! Can I see? I miss Fred and George. I miss everybody. About the only person I have to talk to is Leanne and she is in Ravenclaw."

"No!" Harry and Ron both shouted causing Katie to jump back.

Another squeak sounded from the bag.

"Ok, we got to go like now." Harry said and ignored anything Katie started saying and with Ron behind him dashed up to their dormitory.

--

Harry set the dragon egg down on his bed. It bobbed from side to side and let out a squeaks every now and again.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Ron kept muttering as he paced behind Harry.

Harry shook his head before finally saying "Ok, We'll take it to Hagrid now. He can dismiss his class early for a dragon!"

Ron stopped muttering and just nodded.

Harry turned back to grab the egg, but it was on the opposite side of his bed near the edge. Then it toppled out of view and landed with a cracking sound.

Harry and Ron rushed over to see the broken egg and a small, blue baby dragon.

The dragon stumbled about lazily as if intoxicated by its first breath of real life. It looked around trying to adjust to its surroundings.

"Uh, Harry that isn't acting like a dragon… or at least not acting like Norbert."

Harry ignored Ron and began to stealthy make his way towards the dragon. The dragon took notice of him and let out a small yelp.

Harry dived trying to grasp the dragon, but it made its way under his bed letting out another yelp.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"Trying to catch it, duh. We can't keep it here! We can catch it and take it to Hagrid or McGonagall. At this point we have to do something." Harry said as he reached under his bed trying to snatch the dragon.

Ron nodded and went to the opposite side of the bed.

"Owe!" Harry screeched as he pulled out his hand, which had scratch marks on them.

Ron took notice of Harry's wound then sighed "Dammit not again" as Ron looked at his hand.

Ron shook his head and crouched down to reach under Harry's bed to help him extract the dragon, but the dragon shot out from under the bed like a cat and ran to the door clawing at it and yelping.

Harry and Ron shot each other confused expressions before getting up and separating to as if to attack in a pincer type formation.

Harry made a dash towards the dragon. The dragon yelped before scurrying away running between Ron's legs. Ron bent down just missing it and then looked up just in time to see Harry colliding with him.

Both toppled to the ground and the dragon stood on the opposite of the room with an odd sort of smugness about it.

"Enough of this!" Ron said as he rubbed his bruised head, while pulling himself up off the ground. Ron pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted his spell landed next to the dragon, which yelped and dashed under Seamus's bed.

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled again this time his spell struck Seamus's bed setting it afire.

Ron's face fell into a look of shock and panic. "Oh, no."

The dragon then made its way under Dean's bed. Harry ignored Ron and his muttering and pulled out his own wand. He quickly levitated the bed the dragon yelped and made its way to Neville's bed as Harry lowered Dean's bed to the ground.

"Ron! Ron, pay attention! Levitate the bed and when you do I'll catch it as it tries to flee."

Even though Seamus's bed was burning and smoke began to fill the room, Ron nodded ignoring the fire for now. He levitated the bed and just as Harry had said the dragon tried to flee to Ron's bed, but Harry dived on top of it holding it down.

The dragon let out a yelp and began thrashing about wildly and snapping its tiny jaws trying to get at Harry.

"What now?" Ron said as he watched Harry struggle with the blue baby dragon.

"Are you a prat or something? Put the fire out and then stun the bugger so we can get it to Hagrid."

"Oh right, sorry." Ron said and performed the Aguamenti spell splashing water over Seamus's now destroyed bed.

Just as Ron finished extinguishing the flames a knock sounded on the door.

"Are you guys ok? Smelled smoke all the way down in the common room? Hogwarts isn't burning down is it?" Katie's voice sounded from the door.

Ron looked panicked as he stared at Harry who was nodded his head toward the dragon in his grips trying to tell Ron to stun it before shouting "Nothing, alright, you know uh Twin's joke products gone wrong."

Ron made his way to stun the dragon, but the stopped as the door clicked open. Ron and Harry froze in horror as the door opened.

Katie stared at the two and then caught sight of the dragon struggling in Harry's grip. Her mouth was agape.

"We can explain!" Harry said, but in his shocked state his grip failed him and the dragon escaped him.

The dragon made its way to the door, but stopped clawing and jumping at Katie's leg, like a puppy trying to receive attention.

Katie let out a shriek and made to push the dragon away, but as she brought her hand down a bright blinding light shown throughout the room.

As Ron and Harry regained their eyesight they both nervously looked at the collapsed form of Katie Bell, with the small dragon sleeping peacefully by her side.

--

**End Chapter**

**Thanks to Rider Arya Svit-Kona who is beta reading this story. Thanks to any reviewers as well. **


	8. Panic with a Glass of Mead

**Harry Potter and the Shur'tugal**

**Panic with a Glass of Mead  
**

**I don't own any of this CP and JKR own all the characters and such. I only own the idea's I'm putting them into.**

--

"Bloody hell!"

Ron had a look of petrified terror on his face as he gazed at his Quidditch teammate lying upon the ground with the little blue dragon curled up next to her.

Harry quickly rose to his feet and rushed to Katie's side.

"Katie, Katie!" Harry shouted, as he reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm. He felt Katie's arm quivering. Harry looked closer trying to calm himself as he realized Katie's whole body seemed to be shaking ever so slightly.

"I have no idea what it's done!" Harry said pointing at the dragon.

"We have to do something! … Ron? Ron?"

Harry turned to see Ron still in a petrified stare.

"Ron, snap out of it you bloody git!"

Ron seemed to come out of his stupor and crawled over to where Harry was crouched.

"What do we do?" Ron said meekly.

Harry was shaking his head, but spoke at the same time "We have to get that dragon away first."

Ron nodded in agreement as though unable to speak.

Harry and Ron reached out and grabbed the tiny sleeping dragon and attempted to pull it away.

The small creature did not stir, but its talons seemed to grip into Katie's side.

Harry let go immediately as he saw the small claws disappearing into the fabric of Katie's robes. Ron tried to give the dragon a tug, but the dragon did not budge.

"Ron, stop it, unless you want to scratch the hell out of her you prat." Harry said smacking Ron on the shoulder.

Ron let go of the dragon and nodded his head repeatedly.

Harry stood up and dashed to his bed yanking off the cover. He made his way back and wrapped Katie's shivering form as best he could without disturbing the young dragon.

"Ok, Ron. Go get McGonagall and I'll stay here with Katie."

Ron stood up shaking his head.

"Are you mad? McGonagall will kill us! We'll be expelled for sure!"

"If we don't do something she could die you moron!" Harry said heatedly as he looked up at Ron.

"But, but, but…" Ron sputtered for a few moments.

"Just go! And try to be discreet about it! Just tell McGonagall it is an emergency involving me and she will come."

Ron hands rose up to his face rubbing it as he continued to shake his head. Ron quickly made his way to the door muttering "Mum's gonna kill me."

--

As Ron left Harry could hear the voices of other seventh years coming from the common room. They were clearly asking Ron questions about what was going on upstairs. Harry groaned inwardly.

"Ron, don't do anything stupid, just get McGonagall." Harry whispered to himself as he closed the dormitory door.

Harry knelt down by Katie's side for a few tense moments waiting to see if anyone else would come investigate. After a bit of time passed he was satisfied that Ron must have given good enough excuses for no one to come up to the dorms.

Harry once again directed his attention to Katie running his hands through her hair.

"Katie. Wake up. Katie, why won't you wake up?" Harry whispered coaxingly as though trying to be sly would get her to awaken.

Harry shook his head in frustration running his hands through his own messy hair. Peeling his hands back Harry looked at how they glistened with sweat. He hadn't realized how worried and nervous he had been.

Harry let out a sigh and eyed the dragon thinking maybe he should try to remove it again, but even as though he only thought it the dragon seemed to sink its claws into Katie's robes again.

"Bloody hell." Harry said shaking his head in frustration.

Harry reached over and rubbed Katie's exposed arm trying to comfort her when he noticed a pale light coming from her palm. His curiosity piqued, he turned over her arm to reveal a diffused oval shaped scar on her palm that seemed to be shimmering with a white light.

"What the hell?" Harry murmured as he studied the circular type scar.

"I've got to get Dumbledore or Hagrid." Harry said to himself.

Harry stood up, but paused. He stomped his foot on the ground as he looked desperately from the door to Katie's form.

"I can't just leave her here." Harry said in frustration.

_I could leave just for a few moments and get Hedwig from the owlery; it would take no time at all. Or I could just go and grab Hagrid he would come no questions asked. Where the hell is Ron!_

Harry was broken from his thoughts as he heard McGonagall's voice in the common room.

"All of you leave at once! I shall let you know when you may enter!"

Harry held his breath.

_And here we go._

--

"Mr. Weasley, what has happened?" McGonagall asked sternly as she walked up the stairs to the sixth year's dormitory.

Ron said nothing, as his face seemed to turn a shade of green and red at the same time.

McGonagall let out a sigh and shook her head as she opened the dormitory door. As the sight met her she let out a gasp.

"What has happened?" McGonagall screeched as her eyes darted from Katie, to Harry, to Ron, to the dragon, and back again.

Harry and Ron both wore grim and bleak expressions.

"I… I, I found a dragon egg yesterday, that is what caused that whole incident yesterday. I was going to take it to Dumbledore today, but he wasn't here. And then it hatched, Katie came to investigate and the dragon sort of charged her and then there was a light and she was lying on the ground!" Harry recited in rapid succession.

McGonagall was shaking her head for a moment.

"Well get the beast away from her!" McGonagall shouted.

"We tried, but it dug its claws into her if we tried to pull it away." Harry said with a look of worry.

McGonagall shook her finger in Harry's direction.

"I asked you this morning if it was important you, you," McGonagall seemed too angry to finish, as she whirled around on Ron.

Ron's expression was once again filled with terror as McGonagall faced him.

"You go and send an owl to Dumbledore this instance! And then go and fetch Madam Pomfrey!"

Ron stood a moment stunned his mouth agape from fear.

"Now you foolish boy and hurry!" McGonagall shouted.

Ron nodded his head and bolted from the room.

McGonagall turned back towards Harry and Katie pulling out her wand pointing it at the dragon.

"Stand back Potter."

Harry quickly shuffled back as McGonagall shot a stunning spell at the dragon. The dragon let out a small yelp as it was struck. At the same time Katie's body shook in a violent compulsion.

"Katie!" Harry shouted crawling back over to her to make sure she was alright.

McGonagall noticed the reaction as well shaking her head in confusion.

"I don't understand. What just happened?" McGonagall stated with a nervous twitch.

"Professor after the dragon kind of ran towards Katie I noticed this on her palm." Harry said as he turned over her arm revealing the glowing circular scar.

"Do you think it could be like my scar? Sort of a link?" Harry said motioning to the lightning bolt on his forehead.

McGonagall shook her head.

"I don't, Mr. Potter, but once Poppy gets here you will take that dragon to Hagrid and make sure he keeps it kept away from anyone else until Dumbledore gets back."

McGonagall let out a heavy sigh.

"I swear I have never been so disappointed. I thought you could trust me Harry."

Harry did not return a response, but simply stared at Katie feeling guilt burn at his face.

--

"So you put another person in the path of danger you did. That is what you get for playing with people's lives. You should try being honest more often."

"Please, Aberforth, I do not need a lecture, I know you do not approve of how I conduct my affairs, but I only wish to do what is right." Dumbledore said with a sigh as he sipped his mead in the Hog' Head.

"Yeah just like you did what was right for our sister," murmured Aberforth.

Dumbledore sighed as he pushed his half empty glass of mead away. Before he could reply to Aberforth a small tennis ball type object hit him in the back of the head.

Dumbledore turned around staring at the small owl hooting wildly as it flew in circles. Dumbledore took the owl's letter and chuckled slightly as the owl let out wild hoots of happiness since it was sure it had delivered the message it carried correctly.

As the owl flew away Dumbledore opened the message. The letter was horribly written and barely legible, but he could make out it had something to do with a dragon and Harry Potter.

_Perhaps Arya showed up late?_

"Ruin someone else's life brother?" Abeforth said.

"No, but maybe one life has been saved." Dumbledore said before quickly exiting the pub.

--

"What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Miss Bell, please calm down!" McGonagall shouted as she struggled to calm Katie down, as she seemed to shiver uncontrollably.

"Poppy, can't you give her something." McGonagall asked questionably to the school nurse.

"I'll get a calming draught." Madam Pomfrey stated as she bustled off to her office.

Katie continued to shiver her body felt cold and numb, especially her hand. As she looked down at it she noticed the circular scar that seemed to now have a silver sheen to it.

Katie let out a shriek.

"What the hell is this? What happened to me?" Katie said before grabbing her forehead.

Her head felt like it was about to burst, as if someone kept trying to enter her thoughts.

Before McGonagall could answer Katie spoke again.

"When the hell did you all become so big?"

McGonagall's expression turned form comforting to confused. Ron and Harry sat in the corner also sharing confused expressions.

"Don't worry Miss Bell Pomfrey is coming with a calming draught and she is already working on a way to remove the scar from your hand.

Katie's once labored breathing calmed a bit. "It's not so bad. I guess I'm safe here. Calming draught don't know if I can handle it professor, I just feel so stuffed at the moment."

McGonagall shook her head in confusion.

--

"An here is some more meat fer yeh." Hagrid said happily laying down a large chunk of meat in front of the once frightened and panicked dragon.

The dragon eyed it curiously for a few moments sniffing it. Then it took a large bite out of the meat before it, eating as much as possible.

Hagrid wore a happy smile behind his bushy beard. "Don' know what kind o' dragon yeh are, but how about I call yeh Norbert."

The dragon looked up from its meal and let out a puff of smoke from its nose.

Hagrid bent down low studying the dragon for a bit.

"Guess yeh wouldn' like tha' name, yeh seem to be female." Hagrid said with a chuckle.

"Don' suppose I have the right to name yeh though." Hagrid said as he gently petted the dragon's head.

--

"Miss Bell, do you remember anything at all?" Pomfrey said as she set the calming draught down beside the bed.

Katie shook her head feeling so confused. She seemed to have shaken away the presence lingering in her mind and was now studying the scar on her palm.

Katie was about to ask a question of her own when the doors to the hospital wing swung open and Dumbledore entered.

Dumbledore looked about he hospital wing studying everyone present. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Where is the dragon?"

"With Hagrid." McGonagall replied.

"Minerva, what has happened?"

McGonagall simply shot Harry and Ron a look, which Dumbledore took as a sign to question the two Gryffindors for answers.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore repeated

.

Ron had frozen his mouth agape. Harry had to, but only for a moment.

Harry quickly lowered his head and began to explain how he had found the egg and lied about it because of Snape. How the egg had hatched and the dragon seemed to attack Katie leaving her with a scar.

"Did you see a woman at all, Harry? When you saw that flash of light in the trees?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head.

Dumbledore sighed removing his spectacles and rubbing his brow. He silently made his way towards Katie who gulped at her headmaster.

Dumbledore took her hand and stared at her palm. He shook his head again as he stared at her in a somewhat disbelieving fashion and muttered:

"You?"

--

**End Chapter**

**Thanks to Rider Arya Svit-Kona who is beta reading this story.**


	9. Knowledge and Hearts

**Harry Potter and the Shur'tugal**

**Knowledge and Hearts**

**Brisingr warning. In case you haven't read it.  
**

**I don't own any of this CP and JKR own all the characters and such. I only own the idea's I'm putting them into.**

--

"What do you mean you? What is happening to me? What is this scar on my palm?" Katie shrieked as she motioning to the scar on her hand with the other.

Dumbledore gave a small jump, startled at Katie's sudden outburst and newfound confidence.

--

"Stop it. Stop chasin' Fang 'round." Hagrid shouted as the dragon scampered around chasing Hagrid's dog Fang about Hagrid's hut.

--

"Now, now Miss Bell, we will find out a way to get rid of the scar on your hand." Madam Pomfrey spoke in a stern tone as if to silence Katie's sudden outburst.

Dumbledore sighed resting his forehead in his hand. He was so certain Harry would have been the Rider. He looked at Katie and then to Harry once again shaking his head in disbelief.

Dumbledore furrowed his brow in thought and after some time he finally spoke.

"I do not believe that the scar on your hand will ever be removed Miss Bell. I believe it is as permanent as Mr. Potter's scar." Dumbledore said as he motioned to Harry.

"Permanent?" Katie shouted.

"How do you know?" Madam Pomfrey shouted.

Dumbledore let out an exasperated sigh. Removing his spectacles he brought his hands to the brim of his nose rubbing the area gently as he thought.

_Perhaps I should tell the boy? It would be to his benefit to have a Rider on his side. … No it is not my place at this point. If Miss Bell wishes, she can share what little knowledge I am able to lend._

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I do believe you have classes that need attending to." Dumbledore stated as he put on his spectacles once again.

"But sir what, what about …" Harry struggled looking for any words that could keep him in the room.

"What I wish to discuss with Miss Bell is a private matter. If she wishes to discuss it she may, but I will not tolerate eaves dropping." Dumbledore said as he gave Harry and Ron piercing stares.

Ron got up immediately preparing to leave, Harry slowly got up giving Dumbledore a defiant look before stepping to Ron's side. Both left without saying another word.

Dumbledore let out a heavy breath.

"Poppy, Minerva, I would also wish it if you left as well. What I wish to discuss is of a most private nature."

"She is in my house; I should think I would be responsible of her." McGonagall stated in a rebellious tone.

"I must see that she is kept in the best of health sir, after such an ordeal." Madam Pomfrey said in cold tone.

Dumbledore gave both women piercing stares much colder and darker than that used on Harry and Ron.

"That was not a request, but an order."

Madam Pomfrey after a moment bowed and exited muttering heatedly to herself. McGonagall gave Dumbledore a very cold stare as her lips thinned, but eventually stomped out of the hospital wing after Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore let another sigh as he sat himself down at the edge of Katie's cot. He rubbed his brow with his fingers as if trying to will a headache away.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Katie said.

Dumbledore nodded as he spoke "Yes, Miss Bell, I will tell you what I know. Even I do not know all of the details for the story are more ancient than you can imagine."

Katie looked at Dumbledore with a look of fear, enthusiasm, and a lust for knowledge as she nodded her head for Dumbledore to continue.

"Miss Bell, a long time ago our world was once known as Alagaësia. It was a world of Dragons, and Dragon Riders. Not like the dragons of today, these dragons were special, they would only hatch in the presence of their Riders. The egg that hatched for you was the last of their kind. You, Miss Bell, are a Dragon Rider." Dumbledore continued on in detail of what he knew as Katie sat up her bed with her mouth agape listening to every word.

--

"Did you get rid of that egg?"

"Kind of." Harry replied to Hermione, while Ron remained silent looking rather pale.

"What do you mean, kind of?" Hermione shot as the three rounded a corner on their way to potions.

Harry could feel his face growing red and said nothing.

Hermione stopped abruptly and eyed the two in front of her noticing their guilty looks.

"What happened? I know something happened. Did Hagrid run off with the egg? Did McGonagall give you detention?"

"Well, you know it umm… kind of uh…" Harry said not sure of what to say so Hermione wouldn't explode in a fit, but before he could finish Ron cut him off.

"It hatched and the dragon attacked Katie Bell, and she has a permanent scar. And we will be lucky if were not expelled or worse!" Ron said rapidly so he was barely understood.

Hermione stood a few moments her mouth agape. She then slowly made her way to Harry never changing her expression. When she got next to him her faced scrunched up in rage and she slapped him, knocking Harry back a moment in shock. She then began striking him in the arm furiously.

"You-Great-Prat-I told you something would happen!" Hermione shrieked as she continued her assault.

"Hey! Stop it! How was I supposed to know?" Harry said as he backed away shielding himself.

"Hermione, stop it!" Ron said grabbing Hermione pulling her away.

"Oh, no you don't, Ron! You are just as guilty for encouraging him!" Hermione spat as she turned on Ron striking him next.

"Hey, get off me!" Ron shouted as he attempted to grab Hermione's flailing arms.

Harry dashed forward grabbing Hermione in a backwards bear hug pinning her arms to her sides.

"Just stop it Hermione! This isn't getting us anywhere."

Hermione struggled for a few moments before yielding, eyeing the two with rage. Harry then slowly released her in case she broke out in a fit of rage again.

Hermione said nothing, but began stomping away in a huff.

"Barmy, mate." Ron said as the two chased after her.

--

"Ugh." Katie grumbled shaking her head fighting the presence in her mind.

"Why does it feel like… like, I'm in two minds?" Katie said in frustration unable to explain her own thoughts as she looked to Dumbledore for answers.

Dumbledore eyed her for a moment before taking her hand looking at the scar.

"Miss Bell, I think…" Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Entirely theory of course, but I think your scar may be something like Mr. Potters."

Katie looked at the Headmaster with confusion "I don't understand, what do you mean like Harry's scar?"

"I'm not sure if it is my place to tell you, but I am sure you have read in the Prophet the rumors of Harry's scar?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't understand, they said it was making him crazy and then it worked like an alarm against You-Know-Who."

"Yes, yes, well what they don't know and what I am about to share is a very private matter to Harry. I do hope you can keep the secret." Dumbledore said as he eyed Katie curiously.

Katie looked back at Dumbledore with a curious look of her own, before nodding her head in a sign of acceptance.

"Good, good. Well I do believe your scar works like Harry's scar. His scar is like a link to Voldemort." Dumbledore said as Katie flinched at the sound of his name and at the idea of a link with Voldemort.

"Yes, a very unpleasant situation for Mr. Potter. He is able to feel Voldemort's very emotions and even catches glimpses of what the Dark Lord may be thinking or doing. I believe you also may have such a link with your Dragon."

"He can feel what You-Know-Who is thinking! How can he possibly live with such an, an, an evil presence like that butting it's way into his mind?" Katie said in an exasperated voice.

Dumbledore eyed her for a moment and began to chuckle. While, Katie stared at him confused.

"You actually just reminded me of Mr. Potter, sorry for my rudeness, Miss Bell. It is always like Harry to put others before himself."

Katie felt her face growing red and hot.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just was curious, like everyone else." Katie grumbled.

"I'm sure, Miss Bell, but I dare not say more, for these are not my secrets to give, but Harry's."

Dumbledore and Katie sat in silence for a while staring at each other. Katie's mind raced with questions, but she stopped herself from asking because most seemed too outrageous to ask and she figured Dumbledore would not know the answers. She was broken from her thoughts as Dumbledore spoke.

"Miss Bell I think, perhaps, we should go and meet your Dragon."

--

"So, what did McGonagall have to say?" Hermione muttered in a seething tone as the three sat down in potions waiting for the class to begin.

"Well she was pissed, thought we were done right there and then. Still might be." Ron replied with a sigh.

"Still Dumbledore turned up in the hospital wing and just seemed shocked over something. He didn't seem angry at us, but well?" Harry paused for a moment unsure of how to describe it.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He almost seemed mad at Katie."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Harry you must be mistaken."

Harry shrugged "I can't explain it, just seemed that way."

Before the three could continue Slughorn made his way into the potions classroom.

"Now then, now then, now then, Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making…"

"Sir?" Harry said waving his arm in the air.

"Yes, Harry, m'boy."

"Me and Ron don't have any of the newer potion making material, since we didn't know we would be able to take N.E.W.T level potions."

Slughorn thought for a moment "Ah yes, Professor McGonagall mentioned, not to worry m'boy you can borrow from the potion cupboards for now till you can get some of things you need delivered." Slughorn replied as he made his way into a dirty box behind his desk.

"You can use these books for now." Slughorn said flopping two used potion books in front of Ron and Harry.

Slughorn began to question the class as Harry flipped through his book discovering the previous owner had scribbled all over it. He scowled in contempt as he came to the end of the book and saw words written on the back cover.

**This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince.**

--

"You mean I can do magic without a wand?" Katie asked in an excited tone.

Dumbledore chuckled as the two made their way down to Hagrid's cabin.

"Only if you know a very ancient language. I myself have not been able to decipher it. In fact only Mrs. Bromsson, the elf I mentioned before, was able to."

"Well, why isn't she here?"

Dumbledore shook his head "That I do not know. I was supposed to meet her, but I'm afraid she never showed up to our meeting, but the egg she carried did. Very mysterious and a very bad sign."

Katie quieted after Dumbledore spoke knowing the Headmaster did not wish to discuss it further.

"You never meant for the egg to come to me did you? It was supposed to be Harry wasn't it?" Katie said in a depressed tone.

Dumbledore paused sticking out a hand to halt Katie just before Hagrid's door.

"Miss Bell, I must apologize for my actions earlier. I did not mean to offend you. I will not lie; yes I thought the egg would hatch for Harry. That does not mean I care any less for any of my students. I was just in…" Dumbledore paused for a moment "in shock."

"So you did mean for it to be Harry?"

"Yes, but clearly I was completely wrong" Dumbledore chuckled "maybe now people will not say I'm infallible."

Katie stared at Dumbledore with confusion. Dumbledore chuckled again.

"The Dragon chose you Katie, you are its Rider. Hence, I was completely wrong in my assumption that Harry would be the Rider."

Katie grinned at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stared at Katie curiously for a moment.

"Is something the matter Miss Bell?"

"I can't help it." Katie replied as she opened the door to Hagrid's hut.

Fang came bounding out with a yelp followed by the young blue dragon, which halted and quickly jumped up at Katie. She caught it with a laugh, feeling a sense of joy wash over her conscience. She laughed again as the Dragon nuzzled its head against her.

"Strangest dragon I have ever seen." Hagrid said stepping out in front of his cabin.

--

"Harry that was cheating! You used someone else's work to get that good of a potion's mark!"

Harry rolled his eyes "Hermione I used what someone else wrote. Just like the author. This is just a different author and I'm trusting him instead of the original."

Hermione eyed him sharply before jabbing the book back into his chest.

"I still don't trust this Prince character. You should do what the original author wrote, not some student you know nothing about."

"Well I think you might just be jealous Hermione since I got this." Harry said holding up the vial of Felix Felicis.

Hermione eyed the vial and Harry before once again stomping off.

Ron sighed, "Did you really have to do that Harry? She is going to be unbearable now."

"Well honestly, she is going barmy over the fact that I used someone else's advice versus the authors, I mean who cares where I got it from if it is better."

The two walked in silence for a few moments.

"So how do you think Katie is doing?" Ron said in a flat sober tone.

Harry felt himself deflating from his recent potion making victory "Don't know, hope she is ok."

--

Katie looked back at Hagrid's cabin with a depressed feeling aching in her stomach.

"Did you feel it Miss Bell?"

Katie looked over to Dumbledore with confusion before it dawned on her.

"Yes, I mean, I feel it now even. The Dragon was so happy to see me and now I feel so depressed that I am leaving. Is that what you were talking about with the link?"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes Miss Bell. I think our theory may be confirmed."

The two then walked in silence back to the castle. Just before they got to the entrance Katie spoke.

"What is expected of me? What do you expect me to do as a Dragon Rider? I'm not a great witch or wizard, I mean I'm just … average. I don't understand, you said the Dragon Riders were to bring peace and prosperity and rise again." Katie felt broken as she collapsed to her knees.

"Miss Bell I …"

"How can I live up to a reputation like that? Is it a prophecy like, with Harry? You know what the Prophet said, is it destined to come true?"

Dumbledore sighed leaning down next to Katie.

"Katie, I do not know if it is a prophecy, tail, myth, or legend. Whatever it is remember you will always have people beside you who believe in you" Dumbledore stroked his forehead for a moment "I'm afraid the only one who can tell us the full truth is Arya Bromsson."

--

Arya lay in a cold dampened cell. Where it was, she did not know. Her body was broken and bloodied. She stared out of the bars of the cell at three men dressed in black who stood guard mumbling to one another.

She reached with all her might to do some sort of magic or at least reach out and touch one of their minds, but it was to no avail. She turned her head to see an old man in another cell in the same condition. His head rested on his shoulder apparently asleep.

A cold icy voice sounded through the dungeon like prison.

"Leave us!" It hissed.

The three dressed in black quickly dispersed mumbling "mi'lord."

Arya saw the snake like man known as Voldemort approach her, his eyes glowing red with venomous rage.

"Miss Dröttningu, I no longer need you to find the egg. I already have solved that problem. I am already cultivating a plan to get the egg." Voldemort hissed.

Arya said nothing, but just stared blankly away from Voldemort.

"So the question is, why I should keep you alive Miss Dröttningu?" Voldemort said with a hint of glee.

"Crucio" Voldemort hissed as he raised his wand.

Arya would have screamed, but she was too weak and instead gurgles of pain escaped her mouth as her body convulsed.

Voldemort released his spell sighing a bit.

"I do not wish to harm such a precious gem as yourself, but you have something I still want. Please tell me what I wish to know so I can spare you this pain." Voldemort said in a cunning manner.

Arya breathed heavily from the pain she just endured bringing her gaze upon the hideous site of Voldemort.

Voldemort bent down and whispered into her ear "You will tell me where the _Eldunarí_ are."

Arya eyes opened as wide as they could from the swelling.

"Legilimens!" Voldemort hissed.

Arya quickly threw up mental blockades with as much strength as she could muster as her mind felt as though it were being torn apart.

After a bit Voldemort relaxed his spell.

"You continue to fight? I know you know where the heart of hearts are, just tell me and I will ease your suffering." Voldemort whispered again.

Arya lay on the ground tears poured from her swollen eyes, but she kept her mental shields up from Voldemort's attacks on her mind.

"You just don't understand!" Voldemort hissed.

"I need the _Eldunarí _if I am to ensure my victory Miss Dröttningu. I will visit you again and again till you surrender the location of the hearts." Voldemort hissed into her ear before he made his departure.

_Dumbledore, Harry!_

Were Arya's last thoughts before passing out.

--

**End Chapter**

**The **_**Eldunarí **_**or heart of hearts is from Brisingr, for those not familiar with Inheritance or have not read the book yet. Basically it is a dragon or dragon soul in an orb. It is what gave Galbatorix his power.**

**Also you may notice dragon and Dragon being used. I'm trying to emphasize when dragon is being used in a non-important way and when it is being used in an important way. Kind of like when Dumbledore refers to people by name and by Mr. Or Miss/Ms/Mrs.**

**Thanks to all you people who review, like a bazillion hits.**

**Thanks to Rider Arya Svit-Kona who is beta reading this story.**


	10. Meet My Dragon

**Harry Potter and Shur'tugal**

**Meet My Dragon**

**I don't own any of this CP and JKR own all the characters and such. I only own the idea's I'm putting them into.**

--

"Harry throw that book away, it can only get you into trouble." Hermione said in a pleading voice.

Harry barely heard Hermione even though she was sitting right next to him with his potions book in front of him. His eyes were not trained on it, as they had been moments before. Instead Harry was staring across the Gryffindor common room watching Ginny and her current boyfriend Dean Thomas arguing about something.

Hermione sighed slightly, but then grinned as she saw what Harry was looking at.

"You know Harry, Ginny and Dean have been having problems."

Harry shook his head at the mention of Ginny's name.

"What? I mean so? It happens." Harry muttered trying to hold back the blush coming to his face.

"Err… So seen Ron lately?" Harry muttered quickly.

"No he has been constantly practicing Quidditch at every free moment he has. … You know if you asked I'm sure Ginny would go out with you in a heartbeat, she has always liked you." Hermione added on quickly.

"Just stop it Hermione." Harry grumbled.

"Just saying." Hermione said in a lofty voice.

Harry slammed his potions book shut and leaned back in his chair grumpily crossing his arms.

Hermione just smiled as she went back to her Rune's essay.

Harry turned his head to the portrait hole as he heard someone coming in. His eye's widened as he saw Katie Bell enter the Gryffindor common room. No one else in the Gryffindor common room seemed to take notice, except for a few seventh years that nodded at her.

It had been over a week since Katie had been seen in any of her classes and unlike much of what went on at Hogwarts; it was rarely discussed or noticed. Harry was amazed that he had not been punished for what had happened to her with the dragon.

Harry quickly got up from the table he and Hermione were sitting at and began making his way towards Kate who was heading to the girl's dormitory.

"Harry?" Hermione said confused as she saw him abruptly stand up. Then she noticed Katie and quickly followed Harry leaving her schoolwork behind.

"Katie." Harry said as he stood at the edge of the stairs to the girl's dormitory. He didn't travel any further knowing the stairs would fold in on themselves. He noticed she wore fingerless gloves now and he figured it was because of the scar on her hand.

Katie turned quickly seeing Harry and smiled a bit.

"Hi Harry."

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen." Harry said motioning to Katie's hand.

Katie looked down a bit confused till she realized Harry was talking about the scar on her hand and the dragon.

"Oh! It isn't a problem. I mean… well… it's kind of complicated, but nothing for you to worry about Harry." Katie said her face growing somewhat red.

"No, it is for me to worry about. If I hadn't brought that egg in here none of this would have happened. It is all my fault." Harry said as Hermione bumped into him slightly as she reached his side.

"And you should be sorry. I can't believe you were so stupid!" Hermione stated.

"He isn't stupid." Katie said with a bit more flare than intended.

Hermione looked up at Katie a bit in shock.

"I mean, he just thought what he was doing was right." Katie said in a slightly defiant tone.

Now Hermione felt her face going red.

"Well, I didn't mean stupid, I just meant he should have turned in the egg before that beast could harm anyone."

"It isn't a beast!" Katie replied in a more angry tone, just loud enough to throw Hermione off balance, but not for the rest of the common room to catch on.

Hermione stared blankly at Katie her mouth slightly agape not sure of what to say.

"Hermione you just wouldn't understand." Katie said as she sat on down on the edge of the steps rubbing her forehead before dragging her hands through her long dirty blond hair.

After a few long moments of silence listening to students in the common room Katie looked over to Hermione "I don't suppose I could have a word with Harry… alone."

Hermione eyed Katie suspiciously for a moment before throwing her head up defiantly and marching back over to the table where her homework laid.

"Sorry about that. She has been all over me and Ron for what happened." Harry said.

"Speaking of which, I really am sorry. I never meant for it to happen, Hermione was right; it was stupid of me to do that. I really never…"

Before Harry could continue Katie grabbed him by his hand and started dragging him across the common room.

"Wait. What are you doing? Where are we going?" Harry said digging his feet into the floor.

Katie turned to face him she bite her lower lip, but the rest of her expression was one yearning, a desperate need of someone to understand.

"Harry please, just come with me." Katie muttered.

"It is almost curfew."

Katie smiled a bit "That doesn't matter in my case."

Harry stared at her a bit confused, but let Katie drag him out of the common room none-the less.

--

Katie and Harry walked across the grounds of Hogwarts in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. Katie had not let go of Harry's hand as they made their way making Harry feel a bit uneasy.

"Um. Do you think we should be out here? Curfew I'm sure is up and we can get in some serious trouble." Harry muttered.

"Harry. What is it like to be you? I mean to be in the spotlight? To have the hopes of so many on your shoulders?" Katie countered.

Harry glanced over at Katie giving her an awkward stare.

"I… I never really thought of myself like that before. I mean I just did what I thought was right." Harry said unsure of what he was saying.

"I mean… I never really wanted any of it. I just wanted a normal life, not the Boy-Who-Lived. I guess people just wanted to have hope in their lives, that things could be better and I was the person they thought of. I wish I wasn't, but I am." Harry muttered.

Katie remained silent after Harry spoke and the two continued to walk hand in hand past Hagrid's cabin. Harry looked back at Hagrid's cabin then forward to the Forbidden Forest they were approaching.

"Uh, where are we going? I really think we should get back." Harry muttered.

"You have a gift Harry. I saw it in your first year. When you got sorted into Gryffindor. It wasn't just us Gryffindor's cheering, it was everyone, except maybe Slytherin, but it was the feeling that things could be better now that we had you. Your presence alone, I mean… it was like you gave out hope, like candy in your pocket." Katie said coming to halt.

Harry stopped to as he stared at Katie shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? That didn't happen, I mean people turned on me at a moments notice or did you forget last year?" Harry grumbled.

"People forgot because you never spoke! Remember what happened after you gave your interview to the Quibbler? You gave people back what they had forgotten. You gave people answers and something to believe in." Katie said heatedly.

Harry pulled his hand away from Katie staring at her in disbelief "What the hell are you going on about Katie?"

"I'm talking about living up to yourself! Becoming who you are!" Katie shouted back a bit more loudly than intended.

"I'm just Harry Potter. That is it." Harry stated flatly.

"But, but… what about our duty and honor? We have reputations to live up to! We might not want it, but that is the hand dealt to us. How can we turn our backs on people who need us? If we can make the World a better place shouldn't we?" Katie said waving her arms in a dramatic fashion.

"Listen if you want to change the World, go join Hermione's spew. I just want a normal life and my parents back." Harry spat.

"And what do you mean we? This is me! My life!" Harry growled in a disgusted tone before turning and making his way back to the castle.

"Because I'm just like you!" Katie shouted to Harry's turned back.

Harry stopped and paused for a moment. He turned slowly, he stared at Katie seeing tears stream down her face. He shook his head in confusion.

"What are you going on about?"

Katie quickly tore the glove off her hand revealing the oval shaped scar.

"I have a scar Harry. You have a scar. … I thought you would understand, but you …" Katie didn't say anything she just fell to the ground gripping her knees close to her chest, while resting her head on her entwined arms.

Harry stood a short distance away staring down at Katie's balled up form. He could hear her sobbing a bit. He ran his hands through his messy hair and with a sigh strode over to Katie and sat down next to her.

Harry reached out cautiously and rested his hand on Katie's back and began to rub it in a slow comforting motion.

--

"Harry."

"Do you know what I hear or feel when Dementors are around?" Katie said from her seated position as Harry rubbed her back.

Harry didn't reply, but just continued to rub Katie's back.

"I remember the day my mother died. I was eight… I remember my Father yelling at me to call 999… he is a muggle. Still I was always taught never to do that unless it was an emergency and I hesitated." Katie mumbled with her face buried into herself.

Harry paused for a moment, but then continued to rub Katie's back as if to say continue.

"I remember when the doctors told my Dad that she had suffered a major heart attack… I guess it wasn't so much of a heart attack as a heart disease, but same thing. Still they told him if they had reached her sooner…" Katie's voice faded off as she spoke the last few words.

Harry continued to rub Katie's back for a while "There was nothing you could do. I mean you were only eight."

Katie said nothing she just sniffled a lot.

"What I hear or feel, or whatever is my Mother pleading with Voldemort to spare me." Harry muttered quietly with a look of mild surprise that Katie didn't flinch at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"When Dementors get close." Harry added on.

They both remained seated in silence for some time.

Katie then abruptly sat up, with Harry staring at her curiously.

"Come on Harry." She said holding out her hand.

"Where are we going?" Harry said back staring into Katie's eyes.

"To meet someone very important."

--

Katie's eyes were filled with a glint of happiness, her face widened into a vibrant smile that Harry could see through the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

Soon both of them reached a clearing where Katie let go of Harry's hand. She rushed forward as a yelp and small roar was heard as, what sounded like a dog bounded toward her.

"Lumos." Harry said pulling out his wand.

There in front of him was Katie gripping the blue sapphire dragon that had hatched. The Dragon had grown to the size of a large dog in the span of a week.

"I know I missed you to." Katie said.

"Don't worry he is a friend." Katie said as the Dragon's eyes became narrow staring at Harry suspiciously.

"What is that still doing here? I thought Dumbledore would have had it shipped out to Romania by now." Harry said in a startled manner.

"It's not an it! It is a she and she is a Dragon." Katie said as the Dragon gave growled in a low manner.

"Uh, yeah I think it… I mean she doesn't like me and maybe it would be better if I you know left." Harry said as he took a few steps back.

"No Harry please don't. You're… You're the only one I know who would understand." Katie said while holding out the palm of her hand with the scar.

"I don't understand any of this?" Harry said shaking his head.

Katie quickly turned facing the Dragon "Quiet down you! I'll be the judge of that."

"See." Harry said pointing at the dragon and Katie. "What are you doing?"

Katie sighed, "It is a link just like your scar." Katie said in a pleading voice, while pointing at the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

"It is a link, kind of like the one you have with You-Know-Who. Instead mine links me with her." Katie said motioning to the Dragon.

"How do you know that?" Harry said heatedly.

"Professor Dumbledore told me."

"What? That was private!" Harry growled. Only to be met with the growl of the Dragon as it crept in front of Katie clearly displeased at Harry's angry tone.

"Stop it you!" Katie said as she grabbed the Dragon and gave it a little tug back. She then faced Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, but he only did it to give me a comparison."

"What else did he tell you?" Harry said heatedly, but in a more cautious manner as he eyed the dragon warily.

"He didn't tell me anything else. He said they were your secrets to share." Katie said as she caressed the Dragon's neck.

"How do you do that? Talk to the Dragon like that? I can't do anything like that with Voldemort. My scar just burns when he is experiencing strong emotions." Harry said after a few quiet moments.

"Well I don't talk to her. I just feel her emotions. It is so weird. Like being one with her and recently I've been getting flashes of words in my mind. So I suppose it is only a matter of time before we can talk." Katie said while continually rubbing her Dragon's neck up to her head.

"She's mad at you. For what you did up in the dorms. Trying to catch her and all." Katie said with a small smile as she gave Harry a wink.

Harry stood for a few moments his mouth slightly open before gulping a bit and very slowly making his way over to Katie and the Dragon. He cautiously reached out his hand and brought it up closer to the Dragon's head.

"Err, I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know you were, um you know, special." Harry said in an awkward tone, since he felt foolish talking to a dragon.

Harry then finally patted and petted the dragon's head. The Dragon at first seemed a bit suspicious, but after a few moments let its guard down and almost seemed to purr like a cat at the attention.

Harry quickly relaxed after that and smiled at Katie. "You know I'm sorry about being a prat back there. Just didn't know. In fact… I still don't. So what is this all about?"

Katie and Harry stood quietly for a moment staring at each other absentmindedly petting the Dragon.

"Why doesn't she have a name?" Harry said breaking the awkward silence, feeling as though he might have been asking more than Katie was willing to tell.

"I never really you know, thought about it." Katie said as she and the Dragon stared at each other.

"Why don't we think of a name and see which one she likes? If you can feel her emotions it should be easy." Harry said smiling down at the Dragon and then up a Katie.

--

The Dragon shook it's head once again as Harry suggested another name.

For nearly an hour Katie and Harry had been suggested names for the Dragon. They both laid against a nearby tree with the Dragon in-between them resting her head on Katie's lap.

"How about Bertha?" Katie said with a giggle as the Dragon stared at her. Katie laughed feeling the frustration of the Dragon.

"That was really bad." Harry said laughing.

"How about Iris?" Harry suggested.

"Nope. She doesn't like that one either." Katie responded.

"This is way to difficult." Harry said with a laugh as Katie nodded her head in agreement.

"You're a tough customer." Harry said poking the Dragon.

After they had stopped laughing Katie and Harry remained silent for a few moments admiring the Dragon and the peaceful night.

"How about Caroline?" Katie said in a more serious voice.

The Dragon raised her head eyeing Katie for a bit before nodded its head.

"Hey we got it!" Harry said in a jubilant tone as he looked over to Katie expecting similar behavior, but she her eyes were glimmered with tears as she reached out and gave the newly christened Caroline a hug around her long neck.

Harry remained silent as he stared at Katie with a look of confusion.

"Caroline was my mother's name." Katie said as she released the Dragon wiping away her tears.

"Thank you." Katie said to Caroline softly.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Katie. I don't understand what is this about?" Harry said breaking the silence.

Katie sat a few moments in silence.

"Harry, I'm a Dragon Rider. This is my Dragon." Katie said motioning to Caroline.

Katie then began telling Harry what Dumbledore had told her. How the Rider's were supposed to bring about peace and rule over the land. How it was said she and her dragon were to help the land's flourish without cruelty or fear.

"And I'm supposed to bring about the time of the Dragon Riders again. I have no idea how to handle it." Katie said wiping away her tears with one hand as she caressed Caroline's head with the other.

Harry didn't know what to say, he remained quiet trying to think of something. He finally understood why Katie was asking him for help. He was in the same boat, the prophecy with Voldemort and all.

"I think you just need to live your life. You don't even know if this is a prophecy. I mean…" Harry paused unsure if he should tell Katie anymore. He debated it in his mind for several minutes before responding.

"What the Prophet says is true. I was the one predicated to defeat Voldemort." Harry stated bluntly.

Katie stared at Harry with a shocked look.

"Its true then? You are the chosen one?"

"Yes it is. You are the only person that knows other than Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione."

Harry then began discussing his past and dispelling and confirming some of the rumors about himself that went through Hogwarts. Katie continually asked him questions and Harry would answer them sometimes with long elaborate answers, and others with one word answers.

"And Sirius Black? Was he really your Godfather? Was he really innocent?" Katie said in earnest.

Harry froze up for a moment at the mention of Sirius's name.

"Yes it is." Harry said in a cold tone.

"Listen Katie, I'm really tired. We should probably get going. It is way past curfew as well."

Katie quickly sat up at the abrupt end to their conversation "I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't mean to …"

Harry gave a halfhearted laugh "No Katie, I'm being serious. I don't like talking about it, but I am seriously tired and I don't have my invisibility cloak so it will take some time sneaking back in."

Katie and Harry both rose from the ground as the Caroline stay sitting eyeing Harry curiously.

"Sorry about that Harry I really didn't mean to bring it up so soon. I just didn't know. Anyway if any of the professors stop you, just tell them you were with me. Professor Dumbledore and I worked out an arrangement about that." Katie said as she walked with Harry to the edge of the clearing.

"Wait, aren't you coming with me?" Harry said questionably.

"No, I think I'll spend the rest of the evening, well morning, with Caroline." Katie said looking back at the Dragon.

"Oh, alright then." Harry said unsure of how to end the conversation as he and Katie both sat in silence for a few moments.

Katie then suddenly reached out and grabbed Harry's hands with hers bringing him close to her and brought her lips to his and kissed him in a short, but slightly passionate kiss.

Harry stared blankly at Katie for a few moments after she broke off their kiss, watching her bite her bottom lip. Even though it was dark, he could sense that she was blushing furiously.

Harry grinned a bit "I'll see you later Katie." He said giving her a wave.

"Bye Harry." Katie said as she watched him disappear into the forest heading back to Hogwarts.

--

Katie rushed over to Caroline cradling her long neck in her arms.

"Oh stop it! No reason to feel disgusted. You just don't understand boys." Katie said rolling her eyes.

_Trust?_ Flashed through Katie's mind.

Katie bit her lip in thought at the word Caroline spoke.

"I do."

"It isn't like I'm all over him." Katie said as she petted Caroline's head.

_Him?_

"I don't know. I guess I have a thing for Quidditch Captains." Katie giggled as Caroline blew puffs of smoke from her nostrils.

--

"Damit!"

"Why won't you work?" Draco Malfoy screamed as he kicked the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement.

Draco fell to the ground clutching his foot as he glared at the cabinet.

"He'll kill me and my family! Just work! … I can't do this on my own." Draco screamed at the cabinet in a violent, yet pleading voice.

Draco got up from the ground limping over to a window that appeared for him. He opened it and gazed out at the slowly rising sun that shown a dim light over the grounds of Hogwarts.

Draco's eyes quickly darted to a figure emerging from the Forbidden Forest. He recognized her as Katie Bell, a mudblood and quidditch player from Gryffindor.

_Perhaps I won't need help to accomplish this mission after all_. Malfoy thought as he eyed Katie with a malicious stare.

--

**End Chapter**

**Thanks to all you people who review, like a bazillion hits. **

**Also special thanks to HorcruxFinder, who approved of me using part of her story. HorcruxFinder's story provided Katie's past and if you want to know more (although not all will apply) read her stories Love and Quidditch and Love and War. Good Stories.**


	11. Triangles can be Complicated

**Harry Potter and Shur'tugal**

**Triangles can be Complicated**

**I don't own any of this CP and JKR own all the characters and such. I only own the idea's I'm putting them into.**

--

"I really don't get it mate. Why is Dumbledore showing you all this stuff about You-Know-Who's past? How is that going to help?"

Harry shrugged "He says it will help and that it has to do with the prophecy."

Hermione sighed a bit as she rolled her eyes "Honestly you two are hopeless. You have to know your enemy backwards and forwards. It gives Harry, a tactical advantage. You know a surprise. Know your enemy better than he knows himself."

"I suppose so." Harry responded still a bit unsure.

"I think it would still be better to learn all sorts of spells, curses, and jinxes that could be used." Ron muttered softly as to avoid an argument.

The three continued on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, once arriving outside Harry cringed at the thought of Snape sniping at him about not being able to do non-verbal spells properly.

"So Harry? Why don't you tell us what you and Katie were on about?" Ron said in a rather sly sneaky manner.

Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione had been pestering him about what had happened with Katie, and once Ron had found out he to had been pestering him.

"I have said it before, it isn't my business to discuss." Harry stated bluntly.

"Well I'm guessing it was something you didn't like or embarrassed you." Hermione said in an airy sort of way.

"What are you getting at?" Harry said his face growing red.

"Well you have been avoiding her since then." Hermione replied her smile growing in a wicked sort of way as Snape opened up his classroom door.

"Just shut up." Harry said shaking his head annoyed as he marched into Snape's classroom under the professor's glare.

"Honestly mate we were just teasing you." Ron said taking a seat next to Harry in Snape's classroom.

Harry said nothing in response as he crossed his arms across his chest leaning back in his chair waiting for class to start.

"Well anyway, umm… quidditch tryouts tomorrow right?" Ron said changing the subject.

Harry nodded his head in response.

"Well that should be awesome, I've been practicing non-stop, just wait and see!" Ron said with a mad glint in his eyes.

Ron's eyes suddenly lost the glint and his expression turned curious and concerned.

"So… any idea if anyone is competing for keeper?"

--

Caroline did a couple of more loops in the air before gracefully coming back down to the earth.

"Wonderful!" Hagrid boomed as he applauded her.

"Magnificent she is." Hagrid said patting Caroline on the side. Caroline had now grown larger than Hagrid and was rapidly growing each day.

"Brought yeh a treat." Hagrid said beaming up at Caroline as he dropped large portions of meat from his shoulders.

_Thank you Hagrid._

"Blimey, still can' get used to tha'" Hagrid grumbled shaking his head.

"She is just showing off." Katie said rolling her eyes as she massaged Caroline's neck from the other side.

_Well at least someone cares about me, rather than pining over some silly boy!_ Caroline sniped as she gulped down a large chunk of meat.

_Mind your own business!_ Katie retorted with a sneer.

Caroline merely bent down and gobbled up another piece of meat and looked about absentmindedly.

"Nah, she is jus' to beautiful. Such graceful proportions an' the talons perfectly curved." Hagrid said pointing to Caroline's talons.

_I like him; he seems a far more suitable mate._ Caroline said with a nod.

Katie's expression turned into a disgusted sort of look.

_Look, Hagrid is a great teacher, but… you just don't know anything about boys. The fact that he is way older than me, and a half giant… I don't think so. _ Katie responded in disbelief.

_Fine._ Caroline said turning her attention towards Hagrid.

_So what do you know of this Harry Potter?_

Hagrid shook his head again still not used to the idea of mental conversation, but after a few moments what little of his face that could be seen under his bushy beard turned red.

"Tha' boy is ungrateful. Not takin' me classes. He is a… a… a" Hagrid said motioning his finger wildly.

"I think it is best if you did not let your emotions run wild Hagrid, before you say something you will regret." Dumbledore's voice sounded as he made his way into the clearing.

Hagrid lowered his finger and sighed.

"I do not wish to have classes cancelled due to an intoxicated Care of Magical Creatures professor. Speaking of which, I believe you have a class starting soon." Dumbledore said with a pleasant smile.

"Right yeh are professor." Hagrid said as he left the clearing staring back at Caroline grumbling about wanting to have a dragon.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit at Hagrid's departure.

"I thought it about time to see how our Dragon Rider is doing?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We're doing great." Katie said grabbing Caroline around the next once again.

"She is gorgeous." Katie said running her hands along Caroline's bright sapphire scales.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit.

"I must admit I am glad to see things going well between you and your Dragon."

_Caroline._

The thought rang throughout Dumbledore's head as his defenses were lowered. He quickly put up his mental barriers, though he could feel a presence trying to enter.

_He isn't letting me talk to him._ Caroline said to Katie.

_Well, not everyone is used to having his or her minds barged into._ Katie replied with a toss of her hair.

"Professor, Caroline, my Dragon is the one who said that to you. She communicates by thought." Katie said to Dumbledore.

"Fascinating." Dumbleodre replied lowering his mental shields.

_I am Caroline, and you are?_

_I am Albuse Dumbledore Headmaster of Katie's school Hogwarts._

Caroline nodded her head in greeting toward Dumbledore and he did like wise.

_So this school, do you teach girls to pine over young imbeciles?_ Caroline said nonchalantly as she gobbled up another piece of meat.

Dumbledore mentally chuckled.

_No we do not, but that is what teens do._

Caroline eyed Dumbledore for a moment before blowing out a puff of smoke from her nose and gobbling down the last of Hagrid's meat.

"What did she say?" Katie said watching the mental exchange between Dumbledore and Caroline.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit.

"I am afraid they are not my secrets to share."

--

"You aren't even members of Gryffindor! Get out of here!" Harry shouted a day later at quidditch tryouts. He let out a groan as the group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs giggled wandering away.

"Having a bit of trouble I see." Ginny said nudging Harry in the arm playfully, while she giggled.

"You could say that."

Harry sighed running his hands through his messy black hair. He turned to Ginny giving her a smile.

"So what position are you trying out for?"

"Chaser of course." Ginny replied as she smiled back at Harry.

Harry looked about the quidditch pitch at the mention of "chaser". His face contorted a bit as his emotions battled one another. He wanted Katie here to help pick out a good fit for the chasers, but at the same time he felt that it would be awkward to have Katie here after the kiss they had shared.

"Are you ok Harry?" Ginny said her expression somewhat concerned.

"What? Oh, uh, fine. I was kind of hoping Katie would be present. So, you know, I could find good fits for the chaser spots." Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh, so you are just bringing back people from last year? Does that mean Ron has a spot." Ginny said motioning to her brother.

"Well, uh, err…" Harry said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Ron wasn't exactly all that great other than his last game and now someone wants the position." Harry mumbled motioning to Cormac McLaggen.

"So Katie gets a spot automatically?" Ginny said her eyebrows rising up in question.

"No, nothing like that. I've been playing quidditch with Katie since my first year. I know talent when I see it." Harry replied slightly more aggressive than he meant to.

"Whatever you say Captain." Ginny said with a shrug as she gave Harry a mischievous smile.

--

"Ah, still Miss Bell I am here to discuss other things." Dumbledore muttered.

"What other things?" Katie said turning her attention away from Caroline to Dumbledore.

"You haven't been attending your classes and you have been curiously missing from your dormitory on most evenings." Dumbledore muttered lowering his spectacles glancing over at Kate.

"Only because you said it was ok!" Katie said heatedly.

"I said it was ok once and awhile, but as of now you are hardly seen in school. You spend all of your time with Caroline." Dumbledore said motioning to Caroline.

"I do not mean to be rude of course." Dumbledore said motioning to Caroline. Caroline eyed Dumbledore up for a moment before bobbing her head in agreement.

"I am simply saying people are beginning to notice." Dumbledore said.

Katie grumbled a bit.

_Go little one. I can handle myself._

Katie looked up at Caroline her hands resting on Caroline's scales. She seemed to be having a mental battle before nodding her head.

"Ok, I'll spend more time attending classes." Katie grumbled in a disgruntled tone.

"Good." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So Miss Bell, would you care to accompany me back up to the castle?"

Katie looked to Caroline for a moment before turning to Dumbledore.

"Would it be alright if I stayed a bit longer?" Katie said in a pleading voice.

Dumbledore eyed Katie with suspicion for a few moments before words rang through his mind.

_Girl talk._ Caroline said.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit "Ok Miss Bell a few moments longer, but I expect you to be at dinner."

--

"So Ritchie Coote, and Jim Peakes at beater. Me, Katie, and Demelza are chasers, you are seeker, and Ron at Keeper." Ginny said counting off the new Gryffindor quidditch team on her hands as she and Harry walked back to the castle from the quidditch pitch.

"Yup, that is the starting line up." Harry said with a nod.

"I feel bad for you Harry, Peakes, Ron, and Ritchie are awful and you know it." Ginny said in a joking manner.

Harry scoffed at her comments.

"They were the best there." Harry said.

"I'm just kidding Harry." Ginny said lightly slapping Harry's side.

The two walked in quietly after a short laugh.

"So Harry Hogsmeade weekend is coming up." Ginny stated.

Harry nodded his head in response as his eyes slanted to his side to watch Ginny closely. After a few moments of silence Ginny spoke again.

"Well Harry did you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Ginny said pausing biting her lip nervously as she faced Harry.

Harry stopped a few steps ahead of her, but turned to Ginny staring at her curiously.

"I thought you and Dean would be going together?" Harry said in a slightly aloof tone.

Ginny kicked the ground before her in a nervous sort of way as she continued to bite her bottom lip.

"Well me and Dean are kind of on the outs at the moment." Ginny replied nervously as she looked toward the ground.

Harry stood motionless for a few moments.

_Isn't this what I wanted? I've been having these feelings since the Burrow, but Katie and what about Ron?_

Harry shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts.

"Oh, well that's fine I guess." Ginny said in a deflated manner.

"What? Oh no! That isn't what I meant at all! I was just clearing my head." Harry stated quickly.

"Of course I'll go with you!" Harry said unsure of himself and his own intentions.

Ginny looked up from the ground grinning madly. She didn't say anything as she leaned over kissing Harry on the cheek, her own face flushing madly. She paused for a moment before dashing up to the castle with a wide smile.

--

Harry stood still massaging the spot on his cheek Ginny had kissed him. He grinned stupidly to no one.

"Harry!" Katie shouted as she emerged from the growing darkness of dusk.

"Hey Katie, why weren't you at tryouts?" Harry said as he quickly panicked at the sight of Katie. He could feel his face growing hot and beads of sweat forming on his brow.

Katie stopped abruptly, at Harry's comments.

"Sorry I forgot. I was going to ask you why you had been avoiding me, but I suppose quidditch is always more important to men." Katie said with a roll of her eyes as her thoughts briefly lingered on Oliver Wood.

"Err…" Harry responded kicking the ground before him at Katie's comment.

"Are you blushing?" Katie said leaning in close to get a closer look at Harry.

Harry said nothing, but turned his face away staring at the ground.

Katie leaned back smiling a bit.

_He feels like an idiot for not asking me out!_ Katie thought to herself.

"So um, Harry. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Katie said with a bit of confidence in her voice.

Harry grimaced at the question.

"Look uh, Katie, I'm um… Kind of going with Ginny already, but I appreciate the offer." Harry muttered nervously.

"Oh!" Katie said in surprise.

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Katie began to make her way to the castle. She then stopped abruptly and turned back towards Harry.

"Find yourself a new chaser!" Katie shouted her expression hurt and her eyes filled with tears, as she dashed into the castle.

Harry groaned plopping himself on the ground as Hagrid emerged from his cabin and strode toward the castle.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry muttered his head resting on his knees.

Hagrid said nothing as he glanced down at Harry passing him with a glint of anger.

Once Hagrid was gone Harry stood up frustrated at himself and his own feelings, as he stomped on the ground.

"Why do these things always happen to me!"

--

Voldemort's fingers strummed on the arm of his chair. He had just come back from his most recent session with Arya. The woman refused to break; she seemed to go into a deep like trance when he tortured her. It infuriated him beyond no means.

Voldemort rubbed his chin in thought; it was time to put his own plans into action.

_If the Elf refuses to listen, then I will get what I want one way or another._ Voldeomrt thought to himself.

"Bellatrix!" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes mi'lord." Bellatrix bowed before Voldemort.

"Fetch me our best spy… Now!" Voldemort shouted as his breath quickened.

Bellatrix quickly bowed once again and rushed out of the room.

Voldemort pulled out a quill and began jotting down a message on a piece of beat up parchment.

Bellatrix returned with a younger looking man with black hair dark eyebrows and intense brown eyes. Both fell to the ground before Voldemort grumbling "mi'lord."

Voldemort ignored them, letting them sit face down on the floor below him. He quickly finished his letter, set his quill aside, and picked up an envelope stuffing the letter into it. Voldemort then picked up his wand and murmured a few words before tapping the letter, which glowed brightly for a few moments before dimming.

"A Hogsmeade trip is coming up soon. Deliver this letter to young Mr. Malfoy." Voldemort said holding out the letter to the spy.

The spy who had raised his head bowed it. "Yes mi'lord."

The spy took the letter and began to leave the room as he felt Bellatrix's eyes gaze upon him in jealousy and Voldemort's unease of trusting him.

"One more thing." Voldemort hissed.

"If anyone other than Draco tries to read that letter, the curse I placed on it will burn their eyes out of their sockets."

--

**End Chapter**

**Malfoy will not have detention this time.  
**


End file.
